


When Lightning Strikes

by mommahmoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solar was struck by lightning, she was given more than a scar to remember the event by. She finds herself viewing the world from other people's perspectives, feeling everything they do. Solar has a particularly strong bond with a girl that has gone missing. Will she be able to find the missing girl using her new gift? Maybe with a little help from her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    “Wheein, do you want me to open that for you?”

  
    “No, I got it.” I watched as she struggled with the little cardboard milk box for another minute before things turned bad. She pulled the lip with too much force and the milk flew everywhere, including on the guy right in front of us. She immediately looked like an apologetic puppy, and if it were anyone else I’m sure they would have forgiven her. Unfortunately, luck was not on our side that day because she spilled it on the worst person possible. The guy in front of us happened to be a big jock named Kai, and he wasn’t exactly a nice, forgiving guy.

  
    When he turned around he had the meanest scowl on his face, so when he took a step my first reaction was to take action. I’ll let you know that a girl my size shouldn’t be throwing punches at guys his size, but I’ve always been sort of violent. Not in a way like I’m looking for fights, just if something needs sorting out I’m not afraid to get physical.  
So, I threw a punch at him. The worst part about the whole ordeal was that I missed. He moved his face at the last second, so I ended up hitting his neck. I doubt I even left a bruise. It’s times like these that I really hate my height.

  
    I didn’t know Coach Choi was standing behind us, obviously, but he saw the whole thing. He didn’t make a grab for Kai though. No, no. Just me.  
“Let’s go,” Coach Choi said as he dragged me out of the cafeteria straight to the Principal’s office.

  
    Principle Lee looked up surprised to be interrupted during his lunch. He had been eating a burger and fries, the smell was the first thing that greeted me when I walked in. “Siwon,” he said. “And Solar! What a surprise! Fry?” He held out his bag of fries. I didn’t have lunch, so it sounded delicious to me, be it from McDonalds or not.

    “Thanks,” I said, and took a few.  
Coach Choi didn’t take any; instead, he got straight to the point. “This girl here, punched my star tackle in the neck.” He crossed his arms, his face was already red.

    “Solar, is this true?” Principal Lee asked in his calm manner. He was not at all surprised to hear the accusation.

    “I was aiming for his face but he ducked,” I said as I slumped into my favorite chair. It was a nice leather chair that spun so smoothly, it felt like you were floating.  
   

    Principal Lee looked at me disapprovingly. Coach Choi, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pop a vein in his head.

    “Solar, haven’t we talked about this before?”

    “Yes, but what am I supposed to do when a dumb jock comes after my friend?” I responded, defensive about the situation. I didn’t want Principal Lee disappointed in me. He’s convinced I have some anger issues. I don’t, but he’s always been patient with me.

    “He went after Wheein?” he asked, wide eyed. Of course Principal Lee was shocked. Wheein is a friendly pup. Always bright and kind to everyone. “Why isn’t Kai in here if that’s the case?” This time, Principal Lee looked to Coach Choi for answers.

    Coach Choi sputtered angrily before answering. “Kai is my star tackle! He has to be at practice or else we’ll lose! Principal Lee, you know how important this game is!”  
Principal Lee did know how important it was. The better the team plays, the more money our school gets, so whether me or Principal Lee likes it or not, Kai had to be at practice. I’m not mad at Principal Lee for letting him off easy. I know he would react differently if that wasn’t the case.

    Principal Lee let out a long sigh before responding. “Well there has to be punishment for him in some way, but we’ll talk about it later, Siwon. For now let me deal with Solar here.”

    “You just make sure she stays away from my boys! They don’t have time to be dealing with this troublemaker here!” Coach Choi yelled before pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

    Principal Lee and I laughed after his tempered departure. Coach Choi could be so over dramatic and serious. Principal Lee immediately calmed down and frowned at me.

    “What?” I asked suddenly defensive. “Principal Lee, you know he deserved it!”

    “Solar, one of these days you’re going to pick a fight with one of these boys and sorely regret it,” he said shaking his head.

    I rolled my eyes, I’ve heard this before. My mom, Wheein and Principal Lee are always telling me this. It hasn’t changed anything so far. “They always try to hit me back, but I’m too fast. Plus, I started taking kick boxing classes.” I didn’t really start kick boxing classes. My mom just wanted Wheein and me to attend a self-defense class, and when we went we saw that there was a kick boxing class next door. The first class was free, so we tried that instead. It was only one class, but he doesn’t need to know that.

    “Kick boxing? Is that so?” he replied with a small smile slouching back in his fancy principal chair.

    “Yeah. You wanna see some video?” I was about to get out my phone and pull one up, but he waved it off.

    “Solar, regardless, you shouldn’t always respond so violently.” I sat back, crossed my arms and looked out the window. I’ve heard this all before too. The sky was a lot darker than this morning, I noticed before he was able to start his usual talk. “Remember, count to ten before you react. You have to calm down before reacting in these situations, Solar. I’m beginning to feel like you’ve learned nothing from our little meetings.”

    I turned back to him with a frown. “I swear I have, Principal Lee. I didn’t feel like I had time to count to ten this time. You would understand if you saw it.”

    He hummed and tapped his fingers on the desk. “You have been in here less frequently lately, so maybe you are. But you still have two weeks of detention.”

    “Two weeks?” my eyebrows shot up. “Starting higher than usual I see.”

    “I’m still disappointed you’re in here at all, so yes two weeks. Anyway, you better leave now. Maybe you can still get some lunch,” he nodded at the door. I bet he just wanted to eat the rest of his lunch in peace.

    To be honest, I wasn’t actually upset about getting detention at all. First of all, you can listen to music and do your homework if you want. Secondly, if you’re quiet enough, the teacher will look past whispering. Mrs. Im really doesn’t care that much. She just chills up front working on stuff from her laptop. Plus, it’s been awhile since my last appearance. So, I was interested to see if some of the usual’s were still in there. As soon as the final bell rang, I actually smiled because I was a bit excited. I walked to the classroom and immediately went to my spot in the back corner.

    Eight people had already walked in, some them were new comers and some of them were people I recognized, when I started to feel disappointed. Alright, maybe I was looking for someone a bit more specific. Someone who was kind of an outcast, and only partly because she always wore a motorcycle glove on one hand. People just assumed one of her parents gave it to her since she kept it on ever since their death. No one bothered to ask because she and her friend distanced themselves from most of the other students. I was brave once and asked her, but she brushed it off. I let it be for now. She also wore a leather jacket most of the time even when it was hot. If she didn’t have the jacket, she wore long sleeves. I figured she was just very conservative. It didn’t matter too much because she looked good regardless.

    What I think I liked best about her was that she rode a motorcycle and she wore a leather jacket, but she had an unexpectedly dorky smile. She had the dorkiest smile of all, I swear. What threw me off the most about her was that even though she was distant from everyone and was mostly quiet, if you actually spoke to her you’d learn that she had a tendency to say dumb greasy comments. It surprised me, the way I reacted to them. Every greasy comment she said made me blush. I hate it. I never wanted to be left feeling all fluttery over someone, but she always does it so easily. I had originally thought it was just an infatuation because of her motorcycle and all that, but it never left. In fact, it got worse. I came to realize, that there were a lot of layers to Moonbyul, and I wanted to know them all.

    She finally walked in after I was about to lose hope, laughing at something her friend said. I was helpless to stop my heart from leaping. The moment our eyes met I knew the time away from her hadn’t changed anything. I was a little disappointed at my weak heart, but what could I do? I almost looked away when I felt heat rising to my cheeks, but I kept my eyes on hers even when her friend whispered something to her that made Moonbyul reply with a soft elbow to the stomach. It only made Hwasa laugh out loud.

    Moonbyul sat in the desk in front of mine with her dumb smile and said, “I haven’t seen your beautiful face in here for a while.”

    There she goes. I rolled my eyes ignoring the fluttering in my stomach, “Maybe some of us have other business to attend to. I don’t have the time to come here every day.”

    “You have business to attend to?” she replied with and amused look on her face. Rarely does she take anything I say seriously. Which annoyed me a little bit, but I liked our banter too much to hate it. It was fun to be challenged by her.

    “Maybe. It’s not something I’d tell you about though.” I heard Hwasa laugh out loud to the left of us, but I kept my eyes squared on Moonbyul with a small smirk. It didn’t deter the ever confident Moonbyul, however.

    “Perhaps I ride a motorcycle because I have business to attend as well. It helps me catch up on the time I lose here.”

    “Well, do you?” I asked genuinely curious about what she does outside the school walls. It’s widely known throughout the school that she was left with no one but her aunt to support her through high school. Thing was, at least I heard, that her aunt wasn’t very reliable.

    She only smiled taking her right arm off the back of her chair to wag her finger, the one that was left uncovered by the glove, and said, “I’ll only tell you my business when you tell me yours.”

    With that she turned her back to me, and began to work on her homework. When I first met Moonbyul in detention, I never expected her to be the studious type, but that’s basically all she does in here. I sighed softly. The only thing to do now was my homework. I tried my best to do it this time, but like usual, I ended up staring at Moonbyul’s back instead.

    First thing I met when I walked out of the school was a guilty looking Wheein and a horrible, dark sky. She slowly walked towards me, head down looking like a puppy about to be punished. “I’m really sorry, Solar. I really didn’t mean for that to happen,” she said in cute childish voice.

    “Wheein, what are you apologizing for? I know it was an accident. Plus, I learned that I should be taking a regular boxing classes instead. I have to work on my punches.” I got into a fighting stance and threw some punches just as a boxer does before a fight. That immediately got her to laugh. She threw back her head and clapped her hands, making me smile as it never fails to do.

    When she quiets down, she’s in a much brighter mood. “Yeah, right. You died after one class.” That was true. I was dead tired after the one session, but for some reason, Wheein was alright. “Are you sure you’re just not angry because I gave you an excuse to get into detention?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

    I scoff, knowing exactly what she’s hinting at. I take a quick look over at Moonbyul and Hwasa getting on their bikes, helmets already in place. When I look back at Wheein, she’s smiling teasingly at me. There’s no way I’d be able to convince her otherwise, but I’m not one to admit a weakness. So I deny it anyways. “What are you talking about, Wheein? I’m was more than happy to protect you, but Lord knows I’d much rather be at home eating right now.”

    “Anyway,” I quickly move on to another subject, “Where’s your car?” I look around the parking lot. There was only a couple of cars left and Wheein’s car wasn’t one of them.

    “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It’s in the shop right now. I know your mom and dad were busy, so I figured that we could walk.” She started moving in the direction of our houses.

    “Walk?! Wheein, have you seen the sky? We’re going to get drenched! Can’t one of your brothers pick us up?”

    “I don’t want to ask them. They’ll just ask for a favor in return. But relax,” she shrugged, “We’ll probably make it home before it even starts raining. So come on. Move fast.”

    She was wrong. Of course she was wrong. We were probably only about half way when the rain started pouring, and we were a just quarter away when I got struck by the lightning. Wheein and I were running our hardest through the rain and hail, when suddenly there was a giant explosion of sound and the brightest light I’ve ever seen. Suddenly, I wasn’t running I was flying. I hit the ground shortly after. The rain immediately slowed down and it stopped hailing. I heard Wheein scream and run towards me. I was already sitting up when she got to me.

    “Solar? Are you okay?” she asked completely panicked.

    I was, on the other hand, surprising calm. Calm and tingly. My whole body felt like it was buzzing with electricity.  
“I am okay…” I said looking at my arms and legs like they shouldn’t be there. I just got struck by lightning, I shouldn’t be this complete right?


	2. Two

“Solar, you have to go to the hospital!” Wheein insisted for the millionth time, reaching out for the phone I’d just snatched from her. I knew that it was probably a good idea to have a doctor check me out, but thing was, I felt great. Really. I felt… I don’t know, charged up! Once the tingles went away, I actually felt better than normal. Not too much better. Just like I was a bit more refreshed.  

“Wheein, there’s no sense in bothering a doctor when I feel great. In fact, maybe I gained something from the blast, like… Oh! Maybe I can fry your phone with some electricity powers.” With the phone still raised over my head, I squinted my face concentrating on the device as if I could actually will some electricity from my fingertips. To my dismay, nothing happened. I was genuinely pretty disappointed because for a second I thought something in me had actually changed.

“Well you’re a lucky pup, Wheein. I guess all those movies that have been coming out lately have absolutely no truth behind them,” I said with a pout.

Wheein finally stepped away from me and crossed her arms. Clearly she was unamused. “Solar, this isn’t something to joke about! What if you’re fine now, but when you go to sleep, you don’t wake up?!” She yelled and threw out her arms irritated and done. “You know you flew like five feet!”

“Really? Only five? It kinda felt like,” I had to stop and measure the distance in my head. “Maybe seven.”

She turns towards the direction of our houses and started taking long fuming strides. I would have taken my humor as a good sign, but it only made Wheein angry.

“If you die, I’ll know it was all your fault. I tried to get you to the doctor, but no, you’re too stubborn. So at least I’ll be without guilt when we bury you,” she loudly professed without looking back at me.

“Come on, Wheein,” I said while jogging up to her. “I won’t die. I promise. I couldn’t leave you alone in this harsh world, could I?”

“Whatever. People like me. I’d find someone else in no time.”

I gasped. “Wow, Wheein. So our lifelong friendship, really means nothing to you? I guess I’ll just have to unfriend you, and force you to find another overwatch buddy. But I suppose that won’t be a problem for you though, huh?” By this time, we’ve reached my front door. It’s customary for us to go straight to my house and chill for a bit before she went over to her house right next door. But I guess all things change at some time…

“Wait! That’s totally unnecessary. We can just come to a compromise!”

Wheein lifted her hand to her chin, thinking out a solution. “I got it!” she snapped. ”I’ll just stay over tonight, make sure nothing with you is amiss, and we can continue slaughtering everyone on overwatch!” She proposed, eyes bright finally revealing that ever familiar smile of hers. Somethings are just too important to let go.

“Hmm,” I pretended to consider her suggestion for a bit. “Sounds good to me. Now let’s find something to eat. You know, because of your whole milk fiasco, I haven’t eaten anything all day. I really am more likely to die from hunger right now than anything else.”

Wheein laughed at that, letting some of her worry go.

 

Wheein turned out to be a horrible watch dog. She fell asleep before even I did. Wheein’s grand plan had been to simply stay up as long as possible. I guess she was treating getting hit by lightning like a concussion. You know how they say not to sleep or you might die? She kept watching me, making sure that I wasn’t nodding off, even before it was late.

My parents could tell something was up. They know Wheein too well. I mean she’s practically family; after all, this has always been a second home to her. She has three loud brothers and parents that are constantly nagging, so no one can blame her really.

She was on the fringe of blowing up all throughout dinner. Fortunately, my pointed glares were enough to keep her silent.

After dinner, she tried her hardest to keep me entertained. A lot of the time when Wheein stays over we’d eventually just laze around, but we did none of that today. Yet still in the end, it was her that couldn’t keep her eyes open past twelve. Once we put on a movie, she was gone. It was okay with me though. I was finally able to do some research on my predicament.

 So light facing away from Wheein, I did some google research. It all seemed a bit useless. I read about everything that could have happened; like, it could have left me with deep wounds, singed hair, and brain damage, but as far as I could tell I had none of that. And I made sure to check my body thoroughly before hopping in the shower.

I realized, after shutting off my phone, that it was actually soothing. So it’s done. I was struck by a billion bolts of electricity, and I’m left with nothing but a butt bruise from my fall? Amazing. It vanquished some of the fears I pretended not to have, and I was able to sleep comfortably after that.

I didn’t realize then just how wrong I was.

 

 

When morning came, I was slapped awake very rudely by Wheein. Her eyes looked wild and panicked.

“Ow! What the hell, Wheein?” As soon as she saw that I was well enough to curse at her, she immediately calmed down.

“Sorry. But dude, look!” She pointed at my bosom. I looked down confused, but sure enough I saw just what she was riled up over. I pulled my shirt down to see a bit better, and right over where my heart would be was a circular pink spot. It would have simply looked like a rash if it wasn’t for the tendrils coming out of it. It looked just like some of the pictures I’d just seen the night before.

“Whoa… Whoa, whoa! I read about this on the internet! Here look! There should be an exit wound!” I said while shedding my clothes.

“Do you see anything?” By then I was stark naked. I twirled around lifting my feet so she could look at the soles.

“No. Nothing. Are you sure there has to be an exit wound?”

“Yeah. What comes in must come out, right? Anyway, I read about it on most of the sites I checked out,” I insisted still twirling.

“I swear I don’t see anything else. Maybe the lightning’s stuck in that thick skull of yours. Now put some clothes on,” Wheein demanded, throwing my shirt at my face. I huffed and put it on. I know there had to be an exit wound. It only made sense. The electric current supposedly flows through your body and makes and exit at a different place it entered. In this case it entered through my chest, so where’d it leave?

Wheein sat back on the bed, crossing her legs. “So how do you feel? Any different?”

“No. I feel as good as yesterday. Maybe I’d feel even better if you didn’t hog the bed,” I teased. She rolled her eyes and moved on.

“At least most of the tops you wear will cover it up. You better hope it isn’t a permanent scar.”

“Why? Does it look that bad?” I turned to the mirror, “I think it adds character.”

Wheein laughed, rocking back. “You probably just like it because girls dig scars. Do you think Byuli will like it?” I saw her in the reflection moving her eyebrows up and down.

I was helpless to stop the blush that made the rest of me pink. Truth is, I had been thinking about Moonbyul. She seemed like someone that would appreciate it. I could imagine her running her nice, fine fingers over it looking down at me with serious eyes that I hardly get to see, asking me the story behind it.  Of course, in my imagination both her hands are glove free. I wanted it to be more than a daydream, but I could hardly admit that, not even to myself. Just the thought alone made me shiver.

 “What? No way. I was just thinking that maybe people would take me more seriously when I threaten them. They see this, and they think ‘Damn. She’s been through some stuff’.” I retaliate.  “Moonbyul??” I force some laughter. “Wheein, you have one wicked imagination.”

“Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s get breakfast!” I burst out my bedroom door after putting on the rest of my cloths, and make my way down stairs before Wheein can respond.

Before I can even enter the kitchen, my mom interrupts me. “Solar, honey, come look at this real quick!” she yells at me, sounding concerned. For a second I thought she somehow found out about the lightning strike. Did someone record it and post it on the internet? That would have been kind of embarrassing. I can’t imagine how it looked. I still had a bruise on my butt from the fall. It’s not something I wanted people to see.

“You see, this is why I tell you to be careful. Look at her, she’s about your age.” My mom’s referring to a girl that had her picture displayed on the news along with a number for any information on her whereabouts. 1-800-2-FIND-ME was the number to call. It’s memorable alright, but that wouldn’t have been a problem for me anyway. My mom, since as long as I could remember, had always made sure I knew about all the unfortunate things in the world. My mom was the biggest worrier I knew. She watched as many news shows as she could, and she made sure to tell me about everything. From food callbacks to murders. She especially made sure to emphasize just how many people, especially girls, go missing. I guess you can’t blame her when it seems like girls are in such high demand.

 “Mom, she went missing on the other side of the country. I think I’m fine.”

“Solar, there isn’t just one kidnapper in the world. So I don’t want you and Wheein walking to or back from school. I’ll drive you guys until Wheein gets her car back,” she stated firmly leaving no room for arguments. My mom was all over us when she came home and saw the state of the front room. We tracked in a lot of mud and dripped everywhere. She was more concerned about us though. She scolded us for running through the rain when we could so easily catch a cold. If only she knew what I survived. I’ll try my hardest to make sure she never does find out though.

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best. A lot can happen between here and the school. Let me tell you,” Wheein added chuckling, popping up from behind me, causing me to jump. She’s always moved so quietly.

My mom’s eyebrows quirked up curious. “What do you mean? Did something happen?”

I wave my hands brushing it off as calmly as I could. “No, Mom. I just think all your warnings have rubbed off on Wheein. She’s hears all of this almost as much as I do.” I slowly start backing out of the room. How many times am I going to have to retreat today? “Whelp. We should get breakfast before it’s too late. Thanks for the warnings.”

 

Wheein was joining me in detention today, since there was no other obligation she had to keep. The choir teacher was out sick, and everyone decided to have a rest. Any other time I’d love to have Wheein as company, but she’s been with me to detention before and it’s not so fun. I can’t subtly watch Moonbyul as I usually do, and whenever Moonbyul says some cheesy line I can hear Wheein giggling on the side with Hwasa. Hwasa and her got it out for us, let me tell you. Together they make a deadly combination.

Wheein and I were one of the first few to get in the classroom. Wheein was waiting with a big smile in the desk besides mine, she was buzzing with excitement. It was very unsettling. I had my head down on my arms resting on the desk. A part of me was dreading the moment they arrived, but a bigger part of me was excited to see Moonbyul again. I only have two weeks here after all. Plus, Moonbyul looked good today. I really liked when she wore a cap. If only Wheein would give me some peace.

Soon enough they were walking in, smiling as they usually were. I heard Wheein’s arm shoot up to greet them. The big salutation surprised them for a second, but they looked happy to see her. Especially Hwasa. If Moonbyul and I didn’t befriend them first, I’m sure they would be hanging out more.

“What’s up with her?” Hwasa asked Wheein as she and Moonbyul sat down. Moonbyul in front of me and Hwasa in front of Wheein. I had turned my head away from them once they started heading our way. I was trying to shield myself off. I didn’t want to be teased today. To be honest, it hurt my ego a little bit.

I was expecting a teasing response. Certainly not what came out of Wheein’s mouth. I shot straight up. Which was kind of a giveaway itself, but I was surprised.

“She got struck by lightning yesterday.” She said it simply, like it was an everyday occurrence. Wasn’t she just panicking about it?

Of course their first reaction was disbelief. “What? She got struck by lightning?” Hwasa asked humor in her voice. Clearly she thought Wheein was joking.

I laughed strained and awkward. “Don’t listen to her. She’s been saying all kinds of dumb stuff lately. I really wish she would stop.” I glared at her, but she was hardly phased by it this time.

Moonbyul didn’t respond to Wheein’s claim, but she was watching me.

“No seriously! She has a scar on her chest. Show them Solar. I’m sure that they’ll agree with me about you going to the hospital.” So that was her motive. I guess it was my fault for not swearing her to secrecy. I really didn’t think I would have to worry about it. I thought it was implied when I didn’t let her tell my parents.

Before I could even respond, Moonbyul reached out and pulled down my collar. She did it so calmly and gently that I didn’t even think to stop her. Once it was revealed, she softly ran her index finger over the scar once. I knew that all she felt was soft flesh. The scar, luckily, didn’t raise. I stopped breathing for a second as she did it. It was the most we’ve touched since we met.

“Woah. So you weren’t lying.” Hwasa mumbled. I could feel my face burning as I pushed Byul’s hand away. I hoped the distance would help me cool down. While Hwasa looked awed, Moonbyul look worried. She pushed her desk as close to mine as it could get. Mrs. Im was finally sitting up front, so we had to quiet down.

“Are you okay?” She whispered as she grabbed a lock of my hair rubbing it between her fingers. I guess she was checking its state to see if it fried or not. I was really glad it hadn’t.

I only nodded in response.

“Did you see a doctor?”

I shook my head, heart pounding.

She looked angry at my response, but her voice still remained calm.

“That’s insane, Solar. You could be hurt.” Her face softened when she spoke her next sentence. “Solar, didn’t you consider what effect this can have on you? You might not be able to feel it now, but you could be hurt internally. I really don’t want you to be permanently hurt or worse, dead.” she enunciated dead clearly wanting me to know that it was a valid possibility. Between her close proximity and her deep concern, I was rendered speechless. That was until Wheein and Hwasa broke our bubble with a snicker. Even now they laugh at us.

 I moved my head back about to respond but Wheein beat me to it. “I know! That’s what I said! She’s just too dumb and stubborn.” Wheein was hardly bothering to whisper now.

“I promise you, I’m fine. Let’s just drop it.” I sat back and crossed my arms. The ultimate move of an unbudgeable, stubborn person.

“You can’t promise me anything until you’ve checked with a doctor. Please? I’ll take you after detention.” That caught my attention. But even a ride on her motorcycle wasn’t worth all the trouble I knew seeing a doctor would cause.

“My mom will be waiting for us.”

“Then have your mom take you. You have to tell her about this.”

“No!” I say a bit too loudly for the almost silent room. I apologize and continue quieter. “No. My mom will blow this situation way out of control. You don’t know her. Look,” I run my hand through my hair a bit frustrated to be in this argument again, even if it made my heart soar that Moonbyul was as concerned as she was. “It has been hours since I was struck, and I still feel great. If there is any sign that there’s a problem, I will go. I promise. But not until then.” It’s clear to them that I won’t budge so they remain quiet. Clearly unhappy with me.

Moonbyul eventually lets out a long sigh. “Give me your phone.” She reaches out her hand demanding the device. I hand it over no arguments about this. “I’m putting my phone number in here. If you need a ride or something just call me.” She hands it over looking directly in my eyes. “You’re a fool, Solar. A very pretty fool.” Hwasa and Wheein snort loudly next to us.


	3. Three

I woke up with a start. Breathing hard I quickly pulled the covers off myself to cool down. I looked at my phone eyes squinting at the brightness, it read 7:46. I groaned. I was going to have to rush. Just as I was getting off my bed there was a knock on my door.

“Solar! Are you up? You’re going to be late if you don’t get up now,” my mom informed me.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m working on it.” I croaked. My throat was dry. I grabbed the water on my night stand and took a small swig. It helped, but I felt exhausted.

 I quickly made my way to the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was me. I threw water in my face and looked up again, still me.

 I felt a little disoriented from what I hope was just a weird dream, but deep down I felt that it wasn’t. I was getting ready for bed just brushing my teeth as I normally would, but when I looked up the girl I saw wasn’t me. It was a face of a girl I vaguely recognized. I realized now, standing in front of my own mirror now more awake, where I had seen her. She was the girl on the news that I saw yesterday morning. She had cut and dyed her hair, but it was undoubtedly her.

She was better off missing. I felt it. It was the first time she’s felt free her whole life. More importantly, it was the first time she’s felt safe. I knew this because for a brief moment it was like I was her, or at least a part of her. I felt what she was feeling. She felt secure and content. I could smell the peach shampoo she had used in the shower before bed. I heard the traffic outside and the deep breathing of someone sleeping in the next room.

I got a text from Wheein telling me to hurry up. I quickly brushed my teeth and dressed myself before running down the stairs. I didn’t want to think about what happened in my sleep. It felt too real.

I met Wheein in the living room, she was busy typing on her phone probably to send me another text to hurry up. When she heard my arrival she looked up face immediately morphing into a shocked expression. She dramatically blinked a couple of times.

“Woah. Are you okay? You look horrible,” she bluntly stated.

“Thanks. I just had a weird dream and plus I just woke up. Give me a break.”

“Alright. Alright. No need to get defensive. Let’s go before we’re late. Unless maybe you want to stay home and have a sick day because-”

“Come on, Wheein.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

~~~

I may as well have stayed home. I couldn’t concentrate at all through class. All I could think about was Park Sooyoung. I looked her up on my phone, and it is one hundred percent confirmed that she’s the girl I saw in my dream. She went missing about five months ago in March. I couldn’t find any information on her home life or anything about who she was and how she lived. It doesn’t look like she had any social media accounts. So there’s no way of finding out if she ran away from something or not. My gut told me she did, but how can I trust it? It was a crazy thing to believe.

Why had I dreamt about Park Sooyoung and not anyone else? Right before bed I had thought about her, but I was thinking about other people too. I thought about how Hwasa and Moonbyul knew about a secret that I’d only shared with my closest friend. I only knew Moonbyul and Hwasa from detention. We don’t even talk outside of that room. It felt nice that Moonbyul was really concerned about my condition and I can’t deny that it made my day that Moonbyul offered to take me to the hospital, but I still would have preferred the secret staying between Wheein and me. Anyway, I’m sure it was just common courtesy. I did just get struck by lightning after all.

It was only when I was right on the cusp of sleep that I thought about the missing girl. I felt guilty about brushing off her misfortune that morning, so to ease my conscious I wished her a safe return right before it was lights out.

“Wow, Solar. I didn’t know you liked my class this much that you would want to stick around for the next one,” Ms. Hwang said looking down at me. I had been staring straight ahead not seeing or hearing anything until now. It would seem that the bell had already rung and most the students have dispersed by now. 

“Sorry, Ms. Hwang,” I said gathering my things head down, embarrassed.

“Is everything alright with you, Solar?” Ms. Hwang was looking down at me, concern written all over her face. She was one of the rare teachers that genuinely cared about her students.

“I’m okay. I’m just a little tired is all,” I lied. I wasn’t about to talk about what happened this past week with her. Not even if she was my favorite teacher.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said as I rushed out the door. I took about two steps before bumping into someone.

“Solar, what took you so long to get out? Did you get in trouble or something?” Moonbyul asked while steadying me from our run in.

“Moonbyul?” She was waiting for me? “No, I wasn’t in trouble. I just got held up. How did you know I had this class just now?”

“Wheein.” She answered like it was the most obvious thing ever. “She told me that you didn’t look so well this morning, so I wanted to come check up on you. You do look a bit tired but,” she pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. “Otherwise you look alright. Did you go to sleep late?”

“I had my eight hours. It was probably just the bad dream I had. Kept me restless.” I shrugged like I wasn’t bothered by it. “When did you talk to Wheein?” I didn’t know they talked, much less about me.

“She never told you we had class together?” Her lips jutted out a little like she was disappointed. “I guess she thought that you wouldn’t have been interested…” She chuckled fixing the hat on her head, a nervous habit of hers. “Well Wheein and I have math together…”

Math? Wheein was in an advanced math class, college level. So she really is smart.

“Anyway, where’s your next class? I’ll walk you.”

“I have history. I’ll just lead us there.”

I started my way down the hall, Moonbyul right beside me. There was a small silence that wasn’t as awkward as I thought it might have been.

Eventually she broke the silence, asking me the question I knew she had on her mind. “What was your dream about? Why did it make you restless?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it, but I was… Never mind it’s too weird.”  
“Aren’t dreams inherently weird? Come on tell me. I won’t judge you. No matter what it is.”

“It’s just that it seemed like more than a dream, but I know that sounds dumb.” I stopped at the classroom door. “This is the room, so I guess I’ll see you in detention. Thanks for walking me.” It was different than all the other times we spoke. Like we were both anticipating something else to happen.

“Sure, no problem. Maybe I’ll do it more often.” She smiled shyly. “I better go before I’m late.” She waved and made a quick exit. Half jogging to make it to class on time. Why was she always in detention if she was so concerned about getting to class on time? She and Hwasa never answered me when I asked them. Like it was some secret.

~~~

Wheein and I were standing in line once again waiting to get some lunch. Wheein has her milk, but ever since the incident she doesn’t attempt to open it until we get to our table.

“So Moonbyul is in your math class? I’m surprised you didn’t tell me about it,” I tried to casually bring it up. I already knew what she’d do if I wasn’t careful about it. Her eyebrows pulled down questioningly.

“I never told you?”

Before I could respond, someone bumped into me. I didn’t fall but Wheein had to reach out to make sure I didn’t. I turned to look at the person responsible. It turned out to be none other than Kai. He kept on walking towards his friends like nothing had happened. He was also cutting everyone, but that was the norm by now. I was going to say something, but I really didn’t feel like starting anything, so I settled with a glare but he didn’t bother to even look back.

He was already engrossed in a conversation with another jock named Baekhyun about the weekend. They were talking about going to the quarry for another one of their parties. They go most weekends. It’s been a local hot spot for the high schools around here since forever. That was until they found a body of a seventeen year old girl two years ago when I was a freshman. Of course my mom forbid me to go ever since. It wasn’t really my scene anyway. Other parents of course did the same thing, so it slowed down for a bit. But obviously that wasn’t going to stop high schoolers from partying unsupervised. The parties were big, pretty much everyone went.

The girl they found at the quarry didn’t just drown or fall victim to an unfortunate accident. It was worse. She had been raped and strangled before she was dumped into the water. It took the police a month to find her remains. She had been kept alive for a while. They never even caught the killer. As far as I knew they didn’t even have a real suspect.

“We’ve never been to one of the quarry parties. We should go at least once before we graduate.” Wheein pleaded when she overheard them. Ever since the beginning of the school year she’s really wanted to go. It’s not like I wasn’t curious myself. I honestly don’t really know why I was so against going. I suppose I was just satisfied hanging out with Wheein. But she was right, we should go and check it out. I wouldn’t want to be the one holding Wheein back anyway.

So this time instead of responding with “next time.” I said, “Okay. If you really want to.”

“Please-. Wait! For real? You’ll go?” she grabbed my arm looking up at me, hopeful.

“Sure,” I rub her head. “I guess this time’s as good as any.” Maybe it’ll help me get my mind off everything. It did work after all. Even if it was only for just the weekend.

The weekend started off normal. I woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed and chilled the afternoon away. Then Wheein came over super pumped, practically jumping with excitement. I didn’t mind. It was honestly really cute. It made me feel guilty about be so resistant before. I really didn’t know that she wanted to go that bad. Made me realize how loyal she was for not going without me.

It’s not that I’ve never been to the quarry before. It used to a popular family spot before the murder. During the summer the quarry was filled with families in the morning. I’ve only been there at those times, just never at night when it was owned by the teens. Although since the murder, it basically belonged to the teens’ full time, and still I didn’t go to a party.

I was surprised when we finally made it down to the quarry because it looked different. The high schoolers have done some renovations. Like, they literally removed whole trees to make room for their igloo ice chests and kegs. I was a little impressed. They really go all out for these.

By the time we arrived, the party was already in full swing. Someone had set up speakers using a car battery, so we heard them before we saw them. People were dancing, swimming, tanning, and jumping off a small cliff. Actually, it looked pretty fun. Maybe I would enjoy myself. Who knows? Stranger things have happened.

“Alright, Wheein. You better stick with me, we both can’t hold our liquor so we have to watch out for each other.” Wheein wasn’t driving us back home so if we wanted, both of us could drink. One of her brothers agreed to drive us to the quarry and pick us up, as long as Wheein did his chores for a month.

“I know. I know. You’re sounding like your mom again.” Again because when you hang out with Wheein you have to take on a mom role once in a while. She can get pretty excited and she forgets to consider her safety.

“I don’t even take offense to that because I understand her headache when I have to watch over you. Remember when we jumped Mr. Rigby’s fence because you heard that he had a two headed goat? You left with a broken arm and we were grounded for two months.”

“You were totally on board though. Don’t pretend you had any objections.” I rolled my eyes, but I knew she was right. I’m almost as guilty as her in the hyper/bad idea department. “Anyway, it all would have been worth it if the rumors were true.” She pouted. But she rebounded in one second once she spotted our friends from choir. She started hitting me to get my attention. It was already hers, but whatever.  

She was closer with them than I was. I almost didn’t join with Wheein, but of course she convinced me. I never once regretted it like I thought I would. It was one of the only things I was passionate about. Sometimes, Wheein and I would open our windows and practice together. We never got any complaints from the neighbors, so I assumed that they enjoyed it. I considered it a free concert, so they better be grateful.

It’s not that I didn’t like the people from choir. They were all actually cool people. I just didn’t try hard enough to get close with them. It was problem I should probably work on. I guess I could start today.

“Wheein, Solar! We’ve never seen you guys here before!”  Eric shouted at us. He was already visibly tipsy. He was holding a red Dixie cup. Wow. I couldn’t help but think that it seemed like a typical high school movie party. I guess Hollywood wasn’t wrong about everything.

“You know, we had bets on whether Wheein would be able to convince you to come or not. Looks like I lost!” Eric exclaimed not even bothered by the defeat.

I couldn’t help but smile at his antics. He was a really nice guy. I moved away from him when he moved on to talk with whoever he lost to. I walked over to one of my favorite people from choir, Wendy. She hadn’t even seen us yet. She was lounging back in a chair looking comfortable with a book. She had earphones in her ears blasting music to cover the sounds of the party. I leaned down and tapped her. She jumped startled almost dropping her book. She looked at me with comically wide eyes, but relaxed once she saw me. She took out an earbud with smile, happy to see me.

“Sorry to scare you. But uhh, why are you reading at a party?” I asked confused.

“I’m the designated driver this time around, and I didn’t feel like watching people get drunk. If you guys want to drink freely, I’m sure we can squish you in.”

“Ah thanks, but we got a ride.”

I could see that she was about to protest. She was probably thinking that I meant Wheein would drive us. Wendy’s the most genuinely kind person I know. It made me feel a little warm to see that she cared that much.

Before she could respond though, I cleared things up. “Wheein’s brother is going to pick us up. He’s supposed to be sober, so I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

She smiled and leaned back, more relaxed. “Well in that case, there’s a keg over there, and someone brought a big ice chest full of jungle juice. It’s right there.” She pointed, as helpful as always.

The party really was pretty fun. Drunk Wheein is probably one of the best things to experience. She goes all out. Of course, I sort of had to babysit her, but I really didn’t mind. Not even when she kept jumping off the cliff into the water over and over again. At first, I was afraid she was going to drown or something, but it turns out she’s still an excellent swimmer when drunk.

I personally didn’t drink too much after all. I really can’t handle alcohol too well, so I just decided to watch. Turns out it that watching everyone else could be interesting. People seemed to get along better. I thought that there might have been some sort of commotion at some point. But the cliques coexisted well here. Everything went so well that when Monday morning came I was beyond shocked to hear the news.

Krystal Jung, one of the school’s most popular girls, hasn’t been seen since Saturday the day of the party. She was notorious for her very pretty, but cold looking face. She wasn’t actually a mean person, she just kept to herself and her friends. I personally only spoke to her maybe once, and I don’t even remember what it was about. But Wheein knew her a little better. They had a couple of classes together. They were both pretty smart. I also heard that she had turned Kai down more than once. Which made me gain more respect for her.

You can’t blame me for disliking the guy so much. He used to tease Wheein in elementary school when she had a pretty bad stutter.

So needless to say, I was really sad to hear that she’d gone missing. I don’t only care because she turned down Kai. I’m just saying I always respected her. People always tried to paint her in a bad light, but she never let it change her.

When we all heard the news, we all thought about the same thing: The quarry’s history. The quarry killer might be serial after all. Everyone knows that serial killers can wait years for their next attack. They can be very patient. So a lot of people were speculating that she was his next victim. No one said it out loud, but a lot of people thought there was no hope for her. I’m personally trying to be more optimistic.

Her friends are trying to be optimistic too. No one could escape all the poster that they’ve posted around the school. Everyone already knew who she was and what she looked like, but they were doing everything that they could. I felt so bad for them. They looked so desperate for anyone to have any information. There were cops at the school looking for information too, but it didn’t look like many people knew anything. People just said they saw her there, but they didn’t see her wandering off with anyone or even alone. Most of her friends had to leave school early because they couldn’t stop crying. The whole school’s atmosphere dropped. It seemed like everyone was already mourning her death. The students and teachers were whispering and maintaining somber looks.

“Do you remember seeing anything at the party?” Wheein asked me after most of the school day had already passed. “Because I keep raking my brain for anything, and I don’t even remember seeing her.”

“I don’t imagine you would.” She glared at me for daring to make a joke. “Sorry. You’re right.” I knew it wasn’t a good time to joke. It just came out. “I don’t remember seeing her either.”

Of course, neither of us would have been looking out for her, but I feel like I saw everyone that attended at least once. We did arrive later than most of the people, so maybe she went missing before we got there. Most of the students were trying to do what we were doing. Trying to scrub up any information they could. I guess we all feel guilty for not noticing anything.

~~~

“You were at the party on Saturday? I thought you didn’t go to them.” That was the first thing Moonbyul said to me when she walked into detention.

“Not usually, but Wheein has been wanting to go for a while. I finally gave in,” I explained. I was wondering who she heard it from. Probably just Wheein, but I was afraid my mom would somehow find out. She already gave me a big lecture this morning, and that was even before she knew I went. I can’t imagine what would happen if she did.

 “You guys have horrible timing,” Hwasa stated as she slumped in her seat. “Don’t go to the next one.” She added.

“I doubt they would throw another one after everything anyway. The place is probably closed off. I’m sure the police are searching and everything.”

“Yeah, well they have a lot of ground to cover. Plus the deeper you go into the woods, the thicker the trees get,” Moonbyul said sadly.

~~~

The air was thick and humid. I was taking deep breaths, and I still felt like I was suffocating. To make things worse, I was stuffed in a coffin like box. I suppose I could be in a coffin for all I knew.  It would have been impossible to tell because I couldn’t see a thing. I couldn’t even hear anything except for my own heart beat and my erratic breaths. It was a nightmare.

Only it wasn’t. It was real. I was experiencing someone else’s life again, but this time it wasn’t just a stranger. This time it was Krystal Jung.


	4. Four

I felt overwhelmed. I didn’t know what to do with this information. It wasn’t even much to begin with. I knew she was alive and I knew that she was trapped, but that was about it. Can someone really make any use of that? I guess the bigger question was, would anyone even believe me when I told them?

I barely even believed it. I wanted to just pretend it was a vivid dream and forget about it, but I knew that I couldn’t. I didn’t see a girl that was better off missing. This time the information could possibly save a girl’s life. That’s assuming I could get someone to make use of it.

Who was I kidding? Who would believe it? So maybe I could make use of it…

 But that was crazy. I’m not a cop. But I can’t just ignore it and let her suffer. So what was I supposed to do?

Before I could even finish having my mental break down as I was getting ready, I felt something that made up my mind for me. It scared me half to death.

I was already waiting outside Wheein’s front door when she stepped out. She immediately knew something was up. I’m never the one waiting on her. I always make her to come to me because I’m way too impatient to wait.

“What are you doing waiting out here?” she asked concerned. I wasn’t exactly hiding my anxious expression.

“We’re ditching school today. You have to take me to the quarry right now.” Instead of sounding like a demand, it sounded more like a plea.

She didn’t react like I thought she would. Instead of getting mad at me for making such a crazy request, she reached out to me.

“Solar, what are you talking about? That’s crazy. That place is too dangerous right now, and you want us to go alone? I’m not taking you. Let’s just go to school.” Her voice was real soft. It was so weird. The way she was talking to me… It was like she was talking to a child, or like she was talking me away from a cliff. Maybe she thought the lightning finally caught up to me, and I was unraveling. Maybe I was. I still wasn’t backing down.

“Wheein, don’t patronize me.” I grabbed her arm, not roughly, and pulled her toward her car. “Please. I’ll explain it to you on the way. Just please drive us there.”

The fear was overbearing. I was feeling Krystal’s fear, but I wasn’t asleep. I’ve only experienced this twice now, so I wasn’t exactly an expert. This morning, when I felt the fear while getting dressed, the effects of the lightning seemed clearer. It seemed like maybe I had a stronger connection at night because I felt everything, I saw everything, smelled everything, and heard everything. Unlike right now. Right now, I only felt her fear. It was like it was so strong, it was impossible not to break through to me. It was starting to mute, but it still lingered.

It made me anxious to do something. Anything. The only lead I had right now was the last place she was seen. I know the police had searched the area thoroughly, but they weren’t in my position.

Wheein sat in her seat quietly for a moment, trying to make a decision. Eventually, she rubbed her hands over her face letting out and exasperated sigh before putting the car in reverse.

“Start talking. Right now.”

First, I told her about the “dream” that I had the second night. I told her how I had become a part of the missing girl, Park Sooyoung. 

“I know how crazy it sounds, but I felt what she was feeling. I saw with her eyes, heard with her ears, and smelled-“

“With her nose?”

“Right! See. You’re getting it.”

“What if it’s just some fever dream from the lightning? It can’t be real. You were probably just worried about her so you dreamed up something nice to make yourself feel better,” she shrugged. ”I don’t believe every crazy dream I have.” Clearly she still thought I was out of my mind.

“Wheein, I know it wasn’t a dream. I just know. You have to trust me because the same thing happened with Krystal. Okay? I know she’s alive and I have to help her. She’s so scared, Wheein. I can feel it.” By this point my eyes were glistening. I tried to stop it but I couldn’t. I felt guilty crying. Who was I to cry? I wasn’t the one taken. I’m not the one stuffed in some box.

Wheein looked at me while I was trying to discreetly wipe the tears that escaped. She sighed again. Softer this time. She was giving in to the idea. Which I’ll admit, I know it sounded insane, but she knows me well. She knows that I never cry, so for me to be crying now really said something about the situation. Not to mention that I wasn’t someone that would just make a game of a missing girl.

The rest of the drive was quiet. We didn’t even bother to put on the music. There was a lot on each of our minds, so the silence didn’t bother us. Rather, it was calming and welcomed.

There was only one cop car at the scene, but we didn’t see any police. So we just parked further down the road, as far out of sight as we could.

We got out of the car, with our senses on alert. Wheein stuck close to me as we started walking towards the main part of the quarry.

“What exactly is your plan?” Wheein asked while looking around clearly paranoid. She had every right to be.

“I don’t really know. I just feel like this is the right place to be. Let’s just keep walking for a bit. See if we find anything.”

“Didn’t the police search this area well? Like with dogs and everything?” I know it was a good point, but it still felt right being here. I didn’t bother to respond. What could I say that would make sense to her?

The further we walked, the stronger this feeling in my gut got. Like it was telling me I was getting warmer to a clue. I followed the feeling, it was leading me away from the water, deeper into the woods. I’ve never been this deep before. Moonbyul was right, the trees got thicker, but she didn’t mention that it got colder. The sun barely made it through the leaves and branches. Wheein grabbed my hand, not wanting to fall behind. I felt bad for stringing her along, but I didn’t have another ride. I’ll admit it, I was also too scared to come alone.

Eventually we came upon a mass of water too small to be a lake and too big to be a puddle. But it was deep, I guess it could be called a water hole if anything.  The center was black. It looked bottomless.

Right at the edge I saw something covered in mud, just barely sticking out. I let go of Wheein’s hand to take look at it. I picked it up with two finger holding it away from my face. At first I was confused about what it was because it was caked with so much mud. I soon realized after wiping off some of the grime that it was a glove. It wasn’t a glove I’d imagine someone committing a crime in. It was a white sports glove. It had some grip in the palm area.

Before I could further investigate it, we heard sticks crunching under someone’s foot. Wheein immediately jumped towards me, gripping my arm. I quickly stuffed the glove in my back pocket, not worrying about the mess.

I was just about to pull Wheein and run, when two people revealed themselves. I was relieved to see that it wasn’t some crazy person with an ax, but my heart was still beating like it was.

“Oh my god! Do you know how badly you scared us? I almost had a heart attack!” I whisper yelled at the girls. They were both dressed in all black, wearing just as dark expressions on their faces. Wheein had let out a shaky sob, but she wasn’t quite crying. She regained her composure soon after seeing them.

“What the hell are you guys doing out here? Do you realize how dangerous it is?” Moonbyul scolded. Although her voice never went above a yell. This was a side I’ve never seen of her. She usually never got too serious. The only other time had been when she was telling me to go to the hospital.

Her tone and words made me immediately defensive. What gave her the right? Isn’t she’s in the same position as us?

“Yes, we’re aware that it’s dangerous. What does it matter to you?” I countered.

She looked like she was about to respond, but she suddenly stood up straighter and slightly tilted her head like she was listening out for something. Hwasa looked at her expectantly. She suddenly marched towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the area. Wheein, still on my arm, followed with no complaints while I tried to pull away. Moonbyul was a lot stronger than me though, so eventually I had to give in and follow.

She led us to a clearing where her and Hwasa’s bikes were stationed. She definitely knows this place a lot better than I do. The clearing was really nice, and under different circumstances, I wouldn’t mind having a picnic here. The grass was shorter yet it remained just as green. The sun was brighter, but it didn’t beat down too hard.

“Take Wheein to her car, and follow her to school. Make sure she gets there safe,” Moonbyul told Hwasa. Hwasa just gave her a hard look in response. Moonbyul sighed and added, “Please. I have to talk to Solar. I promise to tell you about it later.”

Hwasa pursed her lips considering it. She eventually nodded, and came over to where Wheein was by me. She was about to put her hand on Wheein’s back to guide her to her bike.

But Wheein stopped her, knocking her hand away. Standing straighter, she objected, “I’m not leaving without Solar.”

I was touched that Wheein was willing to stay here with me even if she was scared. But I was curious about what Moonbyul wanted, and why she was there in the first place. “Go ahead, Wheein. I’ll be okay with Moonbyul. I’ll tell you all about it later too.” I gave her a nudge. She looked at me then at Moonbyul.

She furrowed her eyebrows trying to look threatening and pointed at Moonbyul. “If she gets hurt, I’m holding you accountable.” Wheein was short, but she could be feisty when she wanted to be. Still, Moonbyul only smiled just the tiniest bit in response. I’m sure she didn’t want to upset her by finding humor in Wheein’s threat.

She put her hand over her heart and with a nod she responded, “I promise that I’ll get her back to you safe.”

“I swear I won’t talk to you ever again if she has one bruise.” At this point Hwasa had put a helmet on Wheein’s head, securing the strap for her. “I’ll risk failing math over it.” Her voice was getting less hard as she was getting more comfortable leaving me with Moonbyul.

“You won’t fail math because she’ll be perfectly safe with me. You better get to school fast. I need to know what the math homework is.” Moonbyul was now at Hwasa’s motorcycle helping Wheein on. I can’t believe Wheein got to ride one before me. Not that that was important. It still crossed my mind.

Before Hwasa took off, Wheein grabbed my hand.

“Text me every 10 minutes or I’ll call the police. Promise me.”

“I promise, Wheein. Come on, don’t worry too much. Now _you_ sound like my mom.” It felt so dramatic. But I guess under the circumstances, we couldn’t risk not being safe. We were just kids after all…

When they were finally out of sight, following a trail I didn’t even notice, Moonbyul turned to me all trace of smiles gone.

“You found something. Show it to me.” She demanded, hand out waiting for me to hand it over.

I was again offended by her tone, but I decided I would just play dumb. I don’t know why thought it was a good idea, but it was all I had at the moment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t find anything.”

“I know you did. Stop playing games and hand it over.” Her eyes looked threatening, but instead of scaring me she made me mad.

“I don’t know why you think I’m out here playing games, but I can assure you I’m not. I didn’t wander out into the woods to play detective.” I couldn’t help but think that that’s what she thought I was doing here. I can’t believe she thought that low of me.

“If you’re not playing games, hand it over.”

When I didn’t respond she took a step towards me, but I took a step back. I was defiant, and she saw that. She relaxed her jaw, and when she looked back at me this time she was a lot calmer. She had shed her threatening aura.

“I just mean, maybe we can help each other out.” That was a lot better.

“I’ll show it to you if you just answer one question.”

She looked up and sighed. “What is it?” She decided to go along with it.

“Why are you out here risking your life for her?” I knew why I was out here. What could possibly be driving her to risk her life? I didn’t think that they knew each other. She gave no indication of it yesterday.

“It’s sort of complicated.” Suddenly she looked guarded. I couldn’t read her expression. She fixed her hat, straightening it even though it was perfectly aligned. She was trying to avoid eye contact.

“Were you guys-”

“No. It’s nothing like that.” She waved her hands, brushing off that idea.

“Then what is it?”

She was still avoiding eye contact, trying to find the right words I guess. “Krystal…. She saved me. I owe her my life. That’s all.”

That’s all? Like it wasn’t the craziest thing I’ve learned despite everything that’s happened recently.

“How did she save you? When?”

“I already answered your first question. Let’s take a look at what you have now.”

She wasn’t like she was when I first saw her in the woods, but she was serious again. So I thought it best that I didn’t push it.

Not getting an answer only made my mind race through scenarios. How did Krystal save her? It couldn’t have been during the accident. Everyone would have heard about that. There was more than one time Moonbyul’s life was at risk? Why did she have to make things hard for me to understand?


	5. Five

It happened during a storm. I’m not too familiar on the details, but I do know that. The storm was so bad that night, it knocked out all the electricity in my neighborhood. Moonbyul and her parents had been driving during the worst of it. I’m not sure where to, but it doesn’t really matter. They lost control of the car, and from what I heard her parents died instantly. The car had flipped, and luckily Moonbyul had managed to get out in time before it exploded.

I didn’t know Moonbyul at the time. I haven’t even heard of her, but I know a lot of people went to the funeral. Her parents were pretty well loved. They were mechanics, the pair of them. They were the best in the city, but they were only partially loved because of that. People loved and respected them because they didn’t charge anyone like they were the best. They helped a lot of people that way.

Now I’m standing next to Moonbyul while we investigate the glove I found near the water hole, and I notice her hands. Both of her hands were uncovered for once. It was the first time I actually saw her left hand, but I was only able to glance at it for a second when she finally realized and pulled it back to cover it again. I was able to catch that her left hand looked pinkish, but it was gone too quick to see anything other than that. It was different from her right hand, which seemed only a bit rough from what I assume was auto work. Maybe she burned it and she didn’t want anyone to see the scar. So maybe glove wasn’t a gift after all? Or maybe I was just seeing things.

She quickly recovered and started investigating the glove again. “It’s a football glove.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Did you see this?” I pointed out some small stitching on the inside of the glove, near the wrist strap.

“K.S.” Moonbyul read out the letters stitched inside. Initials. Pretty convenient.

“Do you know who that is?” She asked me. I guess she wasn’t into the whole school spirit thing. Neither was I, but my school was really big on the football team, so you would really have to ignore a lot to not have any knowledge on the subject. So I knew who it was, but I was surprised. I never would have thought he would be involved in something like this. His brother, yeah, but not Kim Sehun. He was the polar opposite of his brother. He was on the football team but he hung out with other people. Like Kyungsoo. I think they even played dungeons and dragons together. He’s a lot cooler than his brother, Kai. He’s actually nice.

“I’m pretty sure they stand for Kim Sehun. I don’t think there’s anyone else on the team with those initials.” I paused to think for a second. “I don’t recall seeing him at the party.”

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t there,” she responded mumbling while scrunching her eyebrows. She was probably trying to put a face to the name.

“He’s the school’s number one wide receiver. He saved the team from a couple of losses. Or so I’ve heard,” I said trying to help her out.

Her face finally showed recognition. “Oh, him? The pretty boy?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess he could be described that way.”

She looked back at the glove inspecting it closer. She must have spotted something else because suddenly she looked like steel. She must have been biting down hard because her chin was tight. I had a guess to what it was.

“I think I’m going to have a chat with him.” Moonbyul stuffed the glove into her back pocket as I had done before. She made a move towards her bike, but I stopped her. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. I was surprised I had the courage to reach out just then.

“We are. We’re going to have a talk with him. I did find that after all.” The reason sounded childish, but it was true. She turned around and stared at me, eyes searching my face as if she was trying to figure something out. Then she asked the question I had hoped to avoid.

“Why are you out here putting yourself in danger for Krystal? Answer me that and maybe I’ll let you come along.”

Let me come along? Why is she thinking that she’s the boss? She is so frustrating right now.

“We’re friends, why wouldn’t I?”

“No you weren’t. You hardly knew her.” Damn. How did she know that? She was close with her then.

“Maybe I just thought that I could help.”

“So you think that you’re better than the police and all their dogs? No. Tell me the truth.”

“You didn’t tell me the whole truth!” I yelled at her. Tired of her prodding.

“It’s personal.”

“Maybe my reason is just as personal!” I retaliated. This response got to her. I could see from the reaction on her face. She took a step back. I didn’t realize that as we were fighting we moved towards each other. We had only been one small step apart. Close enough to see the specks in her eyes, as well as the frustration and fear.

I finally understood why she had been acting this way. She was just scared for Krystal, and she had good reason to be. I knew better than anyone else that her fear was one hundred percent valid. I felt bad for making things harder on her, but she didn’t know that I was actually an asset rather than a burden.

I considered telling her about the connection that I had with Krystal. But to tell someone in her position might only make her angry. Surely she’d think I was playing games. So I let the thought go. I had to show her in some other way that I could help her.

“Look, I’m sorry.” She didn’t look in my eyes when she said it, but I knew it was genuine none the less.

“I know. It’s okay. You’re just…” She was trying so hard to hide her fear that it felt wrong to reveal that I knew.

But this time when she looked back at me I saw the briefest look of anger only to be replaced by the emotion she was feeling all along.

“I’m just so damn scared. Every moment that passes could mean… It could mean…” She looked away again out into the trees. “Something terrible.” She mumbled.

I reached out to her arm and rubbed it once, letting her know I understood and it was okay. I left it there as I said, “I know you have no reason trust that I can help you. I mean I’m just a-“

“Don’t.” She grabbed the hand that was resting on her arm. “I trust you.”

Before I could even react to the sentiment, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I pulled my hand away to bring it to the spot the pain resonated from. I let out a yelp and stumbled back, but Moonbyul was there to steady me. She wrapped one arm around my waist and didn’t let go ‘til I was able to open my eyes again and even out my breathing.

“What happened? Are you okay?” She was in front of me again closer than before. Even closer then when we were arguing. She put a hand to my forehead like she did in the hallway.

“You’re kind of warm. You should have let me take you to the hospital. Come on, we’re going now.” Her arm was back around my waist, but this time to lead me to her motorcycle.

“Moonbyul, stop!” I dug my feet into the ground stopping her from moving me closer to her ride.

“Solar, why are you fighting me so hard on this? You have to get checked out! You promised me you would. Please just let me help you!”

“You trust me right?”

“Yes, I told you that. Why does that matter right now?”

“Trust me when I say that I don’t need to see a doctor. The thing that just happened right now… It has something to do with the lightning, yeah, but it’s just more complicated than that.” I tried to pull away from her to make some distance between us, but she tightened her arm that was around me.

“Something started happening after the lightning, right?” Her response totally caught me off guard. Did she know something? How could she?

“Yeah… Just dreams.”

She grabbed my chin and moved my face so I was looking at her. I had been avoiding her watchful eyes before. They left me feeling bare. It felt like she was cracking me open, learning things about me I didn’t want her to know.

“What kind of dreams?”

“Just uncomfortably vivid dreams.” It was technically true. I didn’t want to chance lying to her. I felt like she’d know if I was.

“I said that I trusted you.” She paused waiting for a response, so I nodded. Her hand was still under my chin, making sure I didn’t look away. It wasn’t at all uncomfortable. “So why don’t you trust me?”

I took a second to respond. So for a moment we just stood there watching each other. She looked more hurt than anything. Eventually I grabbed the hand that still held my chin and dropped it away so it hit her side.

“I just can’t tell you. Please don’t take it personally.” It was all I had. I hoped it was enough. I didn’t want to put another barrier between us.

It did anyway.

“Come on. Every moment we stand here is a waste. Make sure you text Wheein” She finally let go and moved towards her motorcycle. I followed reluctantly, and shot Wheein a quick text. The ice in her voice did more than disappoint me.

She tossed her helmet to me while barely looking at me. She sat on her bike waiting for me to hop on behind her, never sparing a glance. I never imagined that I would finally be on a motorcycle under these circumstances. All the fun was sucked out of it.

I sat behind her and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Hold on tighter.” There wasn’t any ice in her voice anymore, but it was monotonous. I almost preferred the ice.

Despite everything that was happening and everything I was thinking, the ride was soothing. Even though all the while, I couldn’t get what happened back at the clearing out of my head. I’m sure Krystal had been knocked out. How could I could I feel fine after that. Whatever we were going to do we had to do it fast. Please stay okay.

I held onto Moonbyul even tighter, leaning my head against her back. Even though she was mad at me, she still felt safe. Secure. She was strong, not only physically but mentally. I needed that. I’m sure she thought I held on tighter out of fear from the ride. It was out of fear, but it had nothing to do with the speed.

We arrived at school faster than I’d hoped. She stopped her bike next to Hwasa’s, and waited for me to get off before she got up. She turned towards me as I was trying to unclasp the helmet. Under her watchful gaze, I struggled with the strap. She took pity on me and helped me with it. I couldn’t help but notice that all the bad air between us had dissipated during the ride.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” I asked hesitantly.

Before she responded, she actually smirked. “Nah. I figured that you’d tell me eventually. No one can refuse me for too long.” I scoffed and lightly slapped her arm, which only made her chuckle. “No, I just understand that keeping some secrets doesn’t mean you don’t trust me.”

“Thank you.” I was relieved more than anything. I wouldn’t be able to help her if she stayed mad at me.

“But if it’s anything really serious, please tell me.” She stepped closer to me and leaned down so her eyes were level with mine. “And if you’re going to do something dumb, like go off into the woods alone, you better call me. You have my number, right?” I nodded. “Use it. I don’t want to see you hurt. Can you at least promise me that?” I nodded again. “No. Say it.”

“I promise.”

“Alright, now pinky swear.” She raised her hand up between our faces, there was hardly enough space. Just like that she was playful once again.

“What are you five?”

“And a half. I take these serious, so you better not break it. We’re a team now, okay?”

“Okay, but that means you have to do the same.”

“Deal.”

I sealed our deal with our pinkies, and ignored my heart responding to her words. We’re a team. That sounds nice.

~

We got to school before lunch, so I was able to meet up with Wheein. She looked better than this morning. More collected.

“So what happened?” Wheein leaned towards me curious. I moved her hair out the way so it didn’t get in her food. She wasn’t paying attention to herself again.

“Not much. We found some initials in the glove,” I answered simply. I avoided mentioning the arguments Moonbyul and I had. Wheein didn’t need to know about that.

She pouted at my response. “Why couldn’t I stay for that?”

“Moonbyul saw how scared you were.” I shrugged.

“Pfft. I could have handled _that_.” She finally leaned all the way back into her seat across from me. “I bet you two just wanted to be alone together.”

“Now isn’t really the time for something like that.” I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, so under different circumstances then.”

“Wheein, please.”

“Fine.” She took a bite of her pizza, and said with a lowered voice trying to sound serious while speaking with her mouth full. “So whose initials were in the glove?”

“Kim Sehun.”

“Yeah, he seems like the type to do that. He probably has his initials in his underwear too.” I laughed despite myself. “Him though? Are you sure? I can’t imagine him…”

“Do you know anyone else that plays football with those initials?”

“No, I guess not.” We both sat for a while, trying to imagine Sehun doing something evil. It was hard. He definitely did not seem the type.

I finally broke the silence. “You’re coming to detention with me right?”

“No. Choir’s back on. You know you’re missing so much, you might not be able to perform.” If I heard this at some other time, I would have been up in arms. But considering my other worries right now, it didn’t bother me.

“I won’t get detention next year. I promise.”

“Why do you want me in detention anyway? Are you guys planning something?” It was something I was curious about too. After our pinky promise, Moonbyul told me to go to class and that we would talk about things later. I haven’t seen her since. I’m afraid she’s doing some investigating without me. “Shouldn’t you guys just give it to the cops?”

It was a valid question. I wondered that myself, but it felt like the wrong thing to do.

“They couldn’t even find the glove, what good could they be? Plus last time the killer got away with no real leads.” I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her. Even though I had a feeling, we were just high schoolers, and we didn’t know what we were dealing with.


	6. Six

We were sitting in our normal spots in detention. Everything so far had been normal, like any other day. I was getting restless waiting for her to say something. I wanted her to bring it up because I wanted to know what she had in mind. But if things keep going like this, I’ll have to say something. I sighed for about the fifth time. I couldn’t concentrate on my work, but it looked like Hwasa and Moonbyul were having no problems.

After my sixth sigh, she finally turned around with a small smile on her face.

“Is there something on your mind?”

“Yes. Is there nothing on yours?”

“Oh, I have plenty on my mind.”

“Really?” I moved closer. “Like what?” 

“Like, will Solar ever stop sighing so I can concentrate?” I sighed once again, disappointed. I sat back in my seat, and glared at her.

“I was thinking about something more serious.”

“Relax. We just have to get through detention then we’ll talk with Sehun. His practice ends at 5:30, so we’ll have to wait till then. You can go to an hour of choir if you want.”

Did she really think could sing right now? I crossed my arms and shook my head as a response, hoping she would understand that I considered it out of the question.

“Why not? I think it would be good for you. Wheein told me that you’ve been missing a lot, and I think that sucks. You’re really good. They need you.” When did she hear me sing? I don’t think we ever performed for the whole school…

“I don’t know. I guess it would just feel wrong.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to pretend like there’s nothing going on.” If she knew what I knew, I doubt she would want to walk around acting like it was just an ordinary day.

“In my experience, there’s a lot of stuff that could bring you down and letting that stuff stop you from doing what you want is what’s wrong.” Her eyes grew distant as she was saying this. It wasn’t hard to guess what she was thinking about. How was I supposed to argue with her now?

“Look, you don’t have to go today, but stop missing it when you don’t have to. You can’t tell me it’s not important to you.”

 She’s right it was important to me. I could say I stopped going after the lightning incident, but I stopped going before that. Maybe I stopped going because it was _too_ important to me. It was really one of the only things I cared about, and I was afraid that after high school, when singing wasn’t an extracurricular activity, I would have nowhere else to do it. Because let’s face it. There was too much competition and it wasn’t something I would be able to do as a job. Not when there are Wendys out there. Maybe I was sabotaging myself so I had something else to blame it on, and not my own shortcomings.

“Fine. Come to the practice with me. I want to make sure you don’t do any sort of “business” without me.”

“She always go-,” Moonbyul hit Hwasa before she could finish her sentence. I raised my eyebrow at the pair of them.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she answered fast. “Sure, I’ll go this time.” I nodded satisfied. We really were a team.

~

“So, how was I?” I asked smiling up at Moonbyul as we were walking out of the auditorium. She was right it was good for me. Instead of waiting for Sehun anxiously, I was able to concentrate on something else while releasing the stress that was slowly becoming intolerable.

“You were amazing.”

“Like better than everyone else?”

“You were the only one I heard.” I couldn’t even tell of she was just humoring me or not. My cheeks grew warm at her possible admission. It was too easy for her to turn my joke around on me.

“You know I was there too. I was singing my heart out.” Wheein pouted next to us.

“Of course you were.” Hwasa ruffled her hair. “You were amazing.” Wheein’s face brightened considerably.

“Oh yeah. You were great too.” Moonbyul added jokingly indifferent. Wheein stuck her tongue out at her in response.

“Wheein, I’m going to get a ride home with Moonbyul today.” We had talked about it right after detention. We both agreed that it should just be the two of us talking to Sehun.

“Why?”

Moonbyul responded for me. “We were just going to take this to the police like you suggested, and we figured they don’t need to know that you two were involved.” Moonbyul looked at Hwasa, “Just in case we get in trouble or something. It doesn’t have to be all four of us.”

Hwasa was already shaking her head before Moonbyul finished talking. “No way. I know you Moon Byulyi, don’t lie to us.” Hwasa demanded while poking Moonbyul chest with considerable force.

“And you don’t even have-” Moonbyul mumbled exasperated rubbing the spot she was poked. She then ran her hand through her hair considering how to respond to being called out. “Alright fine. We’re going to have a chat with Kim Sehun. We need to hurry, by the way, or we’ll miss him. But the thing is we can’t all be there. How would you feel if a group of four people, people you don’t even talk to, just came up asking about a missing girl? Pretty ganged up on, whether he be a football player or not. If anything, it’ll at least make him very defensive. So it’s going to just be just Solar and me. Yes, we’ll fill you in, but we have to go. No complaints?” They didn’t’ look happy, but they didn’t object.

“Alright, well…” Moonbyul now a little guilty after her small outburst awkwardly transitions by grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. “We’ll talk to you soon.” We leave them standing there outside the auditorium.

~

We’re standing by the locker room door, watching the guys shuffling out.

“Do you think we missed him?” The crowds already thinning out, and it would have been hard to tell if he’s already come out considering how they all huddled together.

“No. He’s still in there,” Moonbyul responds with no trace of doubt in her words. “Alright, he’s coming.” She straightens up from the wall she’d been leaning against, and steps closer to the door. “He’s with a friend. You’ve talked to him before, right?”

“Yeah. We did a project together last year,” I responded a little confused by her sudden curiosity of our relationship.

“Cool. Get him to talk to us alone.” That clears it up.

Just then he walked out with Key, a fellow player, laughing about who knows what. I quickly raised my hand and called, “Hey, Sehun! Can I talk to you for a second?” His head snaps my way surprised by the sudden interruption. But he gathers himself and nods at me. Key following along.

“Oh…” Her eyes narrow a bit. I wait uneasy to hear her sudden realization. “He likes you.” I definitely didn’t expect something like that. How did she realize that just now anyway? “Listen, talk to him alone and be as casual about the questions as possible.” She put the glove in my hand, and she started walking away.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” I panicked a little. Talking to Sehun was easy enough, but doing it alone with a possible psycho was a bit unnerving.

“I’ll be close by. Just stay calm, alright? I won’t leave you.” With that she turned the corner. I wanted to follow, but I didn’t want to blow this. I had to prove myself some way. I reminded myself.

I turned back around, and lucky for me Sehun was already alone. He looked a little nervous. Which in retrospect was a bit funny considering how he towered over me.

“Hey, Solar. What’s up?” He stood in front of me one hand holding his gym bag while the other found place in his pocket. I suppose he was trying to look natural, but he still looked awkward anyway.

“I just wanted to return this to you. I believe it’s yours.” I held up the glove. His eyes widened with surprise and excitement.

“I’ve been looking all over for that!” He took it from me. “It’s one of my lucky gloves! Where’d you find it?”

“Oh…” I faltered for a second trying to think up a lie. “I found it at the quarry on Saturday. I would have given it to you sooner, but I just noticed the stitching.”

“The quarry? I didn’t even leave the car... I was only there to pick up a friend. That’s really weird.” He trailed off.

“Really? When’s the last time you’d seen it?”

“Last game, I guess. So Friday night.”

“If you weren’t at the party, where were you?”

“Um, I was hanging with Kyungsoo.” I could see him getting suspicious.

I remembered what Moonbyul said about him liking me, so I quickly decided to play that card. “Maybe next you can take me. I’m sure I can help you enjoy it if that’s why you didn’t go last time.” I cringed internally.

“Oh.” Now he was smiling. “I would love to.” His smile quickly disappeared with his next statement. “I’m not sure when there’d be a next one. Considering…”

“Oh, right! That was dumb of me. Were you close with her at all?”

“No. I really only saw her around school. Poor girl I hope she’s safe.”

“Yeah, me too…” I said even though I was certain she wasn’t. We were quiet for a moment. The air between us a little more uncomfortable now. But that didn’t stop him.

“If you’re free sometime, maybe we can do something else instead,” he said with his cheeks now rosy.

“I’ll have to get back to you on that. My mom’s tightening my leash with everything that’s going on.” I started backing away, it was getting unbearable for me. “I actually should go now. She’ll be wondering where I am.”

“Oh!” He looked disappointed. “Of course. I’ll see you around. Bye, Solar.”

I all but ran around the corner. I expected Moonbyul to be closer. Did she leave me? Suddenly she stepped out of the shadows, and I bumped right into her. She steadied me.

“I thought you were going to be close!” I grabbed her arms. My heart was pounding. Look, I’ll stand up to a bully any day, but if Sehun was truly involved in what happened to Krystal, then he was more than a bully. It was a lot different. I never felt like this before.

“I was.” She looked like she was thinking something over, but I hadn’t even told her what happened yet.

“He said he wasn’t at the party, and he lost the glove Friday. Do you think he was lying? I just don’t know why he would do anything to Krystal. If he was telling the truth, they didn’t know each other.” I quickly gushed about what I had learned.

“He wasn’t lying.” She grabbed my hand instead of my wrist this time and started pulling me towards the parking lot. “Come on. Let’s talk about this somewhere else.”

“How do you know he wasn’t lying?”

“We’ll talk somewhere else.” She was right. I was just still excited about the little encounter. My heart had been banging against my chest, but now that I was safe with Moonbyul it was slowing down. It was almost just fluttering now.

She handed me her helmet again. I was a bit more excited this time. Neither of us was angry at each other and the adrenaline rushing through my veins certainly helped.

“You don’t have a spare?”

“Didn’t think I’d be needing it today. I’ll be fine for now.”

“You should bring two from now on.”

“Why? Planning to hitch a ride often?” She looked back at me with a smirk.

My response came out in flustered spurts. “N-No. I was just thinking because we’re a te-team now!”

She only chuckled.

“Relax. I’ll bring two.” I smacked her back. I was smiling again nevertheless. I didn’t need to be told to hold on tight this time.

It wasn’t until she revved up the engine that I wondered about where we were going. It was pretty loud, so I decided that wherever she took me would be fine.

 

We ended up at a garage. I was confused at first, then I realized that this must have been her parents’ shop. The garage door was open, and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw Wheein’s car and Hwasa’s motorcycle parked inside.

“Hwasa texted me that they’d be waiting here for us. They expect a full report.” She put up the stand and faced me. “Your parent’s won’t be too worried right?” She asked as she helped me with my helmet once again. The strap was tricky.

“I’ll just tell them Wheein and I are studying with Wendy. They like her.”

“Ah, that’s good. Who doesn’t like Wendy?” She led the way into the garage.

“So, this is your place?”

“It is now.”

“You do some work in here?” I stopped at a work bench that looks like it’s been worked on recently. There was some tools out and some grease on the table.

“Yeah. The best way to get better is to practice after all.” Her smile was soft and so cute, I couldn’t help but grin back.

“That is true.” I answered still smiling. It satisfying to finally learn more about Moonbyul.

“I did a tune up for Wheein, actually.”

My smile disappeared instantly. “Really? She didn’t even tell me about that,” I muttered suddenly sulky. Wheein was really slacking. Some friend she was.

“Well, it was no big deal.” She took the wrench I had grabbed from my hand and replaced it with hers. It was her gloved hand this time, but it was still almost as nice. “Come on, they’re waiting.”

 She let go of my hand as soon as we reached a door that led into a small office. Wheein was laying on a small couch while Hwasa sat in the office chair that was behind the desk. I looked around, and saw some pictures of her parents. Moonbyul really looked a lot like them.

“You’re finally here!” Wheein jumped up off the couch and pulled me down to sit next to her. “So what happened?” she asked her face close to mine.

I deflated into the couch disappointed. Now that I’ve had time to calm down, I realize that I hadn’t really learned much from my chat with Sehun.

“Nothing happened. We just had a short conversation, and I didn’t even get a lot of information out of him,” I mumbled. “Sehun told me that he lost his glove at the game, and that he wasn’t close with Krystal. Supposedly they didn’t have any sort of relationship. He could easily be lying about all of that, but Moonbyul’s convinced that he wasn’t. I don’t know why she feels so confident about it when she left me to talk with him alone.”   
            “If Moonbyul says he wasn’t lying then he wasn’t. She can always tell,” Hwasa insisted.

“But how could she, if she wasn’t even there to see him? Plus if he really is our guy, then I’m sure he won’t have any problems lying.” The person that took Krystal was probably capable of anything.

Moonbyul had been leaning against the door frame fidgeting with her glove during our little discussion. Her eyebrows were pulled together, like she was trying to make a hard decision. After a bit of internal discourse, her face relaxed. She let out a long sigh before looking at Hwasa. Their meaningful look led to an apparent agreeance. They nodded at each other, and finally Moonbyul spoke.


	7. Seven

“You know how my parents died, right?”

“Yeah, they died in an accident.” I answered confused. Why is she bringing this up now?

She nodded slowly. “Right, but that’s only part of it.” She continued bringing up a seemingly more random topic. “You know that the Jung’s are pretty well off?”

“Yeah, they’re rich.” Moonbyul half smiled at Wheein’s blunt way of stating it.

“Yes, they are rich. So Mr. Jung owns nice old vehicles that only my parents were capable of fixing. The day of the big storm that caused the accident, we were at their mansion fixing one of his classic cars. I was there with my parents for another lesson. It actually turned out to be the last lesson from them that I ever got.” She trailed off lost in the memory. Her smile long gone. She shook her head lightly and continued.

“It was on our way back from the Jung’s that the storm started. It seemed to come out of nowhere. We should have stopped until it slowed down, but the mansion was pretty far from our house so my dad kept going. He really wanted to get home to sleep. My parents always had such early mornings...”

“I remember trying to look out my window, and only seeing nothing. It was raining so hard the rain blocked the view completely. I don’t know how my dad was doing it.” She shook her head sadly.

“I wanted to feel how hard it was coming down so I rolled the window down, just a bit, and stuck my fingers out.”

 “It wasn’t just a dumb idea, it was horrible timing. Suddenly we were all blinded by a bright light. It startled my dad so bad he swerved off the road causing our car to flip. The reports were right, my parents died in an instant. They didn’t have a chance. I would have been dead too if it wasn’t for Krystal.”

Krystal? So she was there.

“No one ever heard about it because she asked that I kept her part in everything a secret. Her parents are very strict, and she didn’t want to get shipped off or something. I kept that promise, mostly.  It was the least I could do. Other than Hwasa, you guys are the only people to know about this.”

 “It turned out that she had been behind us the entire time. She took one of the classics my parents had just fixed. I still haven’t asked her why she was out there in the first place, but I guess she was just in her rebellious stage.” She shrugged and continued.

“She saw the lighting strike and the crash, so she stopped for us. Instead of just calling for help, she went to the car. Luckily she did because I was stuck in my seat. Somehow she managed to get me out. We went to help my parents but saw that they were already gone. Krystal had to drag me away from them before the car exploded.”

 “She called for help then waited with me until she saw the lights from the ambulance. The rain had stopped right after the lightning struck, so they were able to get to me pretty fast. It wouldn’t have mattered too much. I wasn’t too badly hurt, and my parents were already gone.” Her throat was tight but her face was even.

“I went to the hospital, and got checked out. Everything had happened so fast, I didn’t really even know I had been struck. I had a tingly feeling, but I didn’t think much of it. I would have expected to be in a worse state if I was struck by lightning.”

She moved from the door frame to the desk in front of us and leaned back on it. “This,” she lifted her hand, finally removing the glove. “Didn’t even appear until I was out of the hospital.” Her hand had the same type of scar that I had over my chest.

“Once it appeared, other side effects started to reveal themselves. Suddenly my senses were heightened. I could see better, hear better, even taste and smell better. That’s why I can tell Sehun wasn’t lying. I can hear his heart, and I don’t need to be close to hear it. I’ve lived with this for a while now, so I’ve learned a few things.” She smiled for the first time since she began her story, albeit a small smile.

Wheein and I sat stupefied. Our mouths’ hung was open in astonishment. We didn’t know what to say. I stared at Moonbyul’s left hand for a bit before I reached out for it. She moved it closer for me to hold. Like mine, the scar was beneath the skin. It followed her veins up past her wrist. I tried to push her sleeve up to see how far it went, but she flinched when I did. I didn’t try again because I didn’t want her to take her hand away.

Before when she was telling her story, she had been staring at her glove the entire time. Now she was looking directly at me. “At first, I didn’t think something had changed for you. I thought maybe I was just a freak accident. But today in the woods, when I couldn’t find anything even with my senses, you seemed to know something. I saw you walking through the woods, but it didn’t look like you were just wandering. You were heading towards something with a certainty. I thought maybe you would lead me to Krystal, so we followed quietly behind. It wasn’t Krystal, but you found a lead.”

“I still can’t figure out what sort of reaction you had to the lightning, but you keep mentioning vivid dreams so I thought it had something to do with those. But earlier today, you had a weird head pain. I tried to get something out of you, but you kept quiet about it. I understand why. It’s not something someone would just readily reveal. But maybe since I’m being honest with you, you’ll be honest with me.”

I kept my head down. I still had her hand. I was tracing the veins silently trying to cope with what I had just learned. So I guess when lightning strikes…

When I finally had the courage to look up, she was looking at me hopeful.

“Do you have an exit wound?” I asked suddenly. She looked surprised that that was the first thing I responded with, but she responded anyway.

“No, I don’t.” She seemed to realize why I had asked. She probably saw the same stuff I did.

“Interesting. Neither do I.”

I wanted to tell Moonbyul about what happened to me after the lightning strike, but when I did that, I would have to tell her about Krystal’s situation.

When she saw that I wasn’t about to speak anytime soon, she grabbed the hand that was still tracing her scar.

“Solar, please.” Moonbyul looked desperate.

“Why do you wear the glove all the time? The scar doesn’t look bad or anything.” I just wanted a few more seconds before I told her.

“If I answer this, will you finally tell me?” I nodded.

“I started wearing it for two reasons. The first reason was just because I didn’t want people asking about it. Every time someone would ask, it would bring me back to that night. The second reason is because this hand became a lot more sensitive to everything. Sometimes it’s overwhelming.”

“What do you mean?”

“Touch is another sense that was heightened, and this hand became particularly more sensitive to that.” I was about to drop her hand, but she tightened her hold. “This doesn’t bother me. The temperature sensitivity can also be bothersome around certain things.” She finished revealing more about her reaction. “Alright, Solar. Can you tell us now?”

I nodded and pulled away. I took a deep breath to ready myself.

“The first night I went to sleep after the incident nothing changed. Everything was normal, and I was left unmarked like you. But in the morning, this showed up.” I motioned towards the scar on my chest. “Nothing out of the ordinary happened ‘til I went to sleep that night.”

“I can’t really say it was like a dream because I knew in some way that what was happening was real. I was experiencing life from someone else’s perspective. And that night, I was experiencing the life of a girl named Park Sooyoung. She had gone missing in March, but as I was in her mind I found out that she had run away. She was escaping a life that she wasn’t safe in. I was able to feel and understand everything as if I were her.”

“Nothing else happened again until I found out Krystal had gone missing. I still don’t really understand what’s going on, but I know that have some sort of connection to these girls. In the vision or dream, whatever it is, I saw nothing. By nothing I mean that Krystal was stuck in a box where there was no light and barely any space to breath. She was so scared.” I tried to calm down, but I choked up. Wheein moved closer to me and rubbed my back. It soothed me enough so that I could continue.

“That was last night. This morning when we were in the woods together.” I looked at Moonbyul. She was keeping a straight face, but I could see the struggle. “That sharp pain I felt in the back of my head wasn’t actually my pain at all. It was Krystal’s. I can’t be one hundred percent sure because all I felt was the pain, but I’m guessing that she-she was knocked out.”

Moonbyul suddenly stood up and walked over towards the wall. She lifted her hand as if she was about to punch it, but she slowly let it down. Both of her fists were clenched tight. We all watched her back as she took deep breaths to calm down. She eventually moved back to the desk, once again collected. She showed almost no sign of her emotions.

“Alright.” She started off. “So that’s everything you’ve felt up until now, right?”

I nodded afraid what my voice would give away how unsteady I still was. It helped that Moonbyul was composed again. It helped me calm down too.

“That talk with Sehun wasn’t as useless as you think. You did well,” she assured me. “So if he wasn’t the one that lost the glove out in the woods, and his glove went missing before the party, what does that potentially tell us?”

I wish she would just reveal what she was thinking. I was still trying to organize my thoughts about everything else. Fortunately, Hwasa was there to answer.

“Maybe someone was trying to set him up?”

“Exactly.”

“Who would do that to Sehun, though?” Wheein asked quickly hopping in.

“If we can answer that, I’m sure we’ll find the person responsible for everything,” Moonbyul finished.


	8. Eight

Sleep wasn’t coming easy tonight. I had already been tossing and turning for an hour now. It was hard to fall asleep for a number of things. The pressure to get new information was a big put off, but it could just as easily be the fear of what I’d find Krystal experiencing. What if I didn’t see anything from her at all? Did it mean…?

Moonbyul tried her best to keep the pressure off, but I knew how vital getting new information was.

“You going to be okay?” Moonbyul asked just outside Wheein’s car.

“Yeah, I think I’ll manage. I’m not exactly in the worst position considering.” Moonbyul nodded understandingly.

“Well you have my number, right?”

“Yes, you already asked that before.” I laughed.

“Well, I still don’t have yours so text me. I’ll also text you Hwasa’s. Wheein already has both of ours, so no need to worry about her. Also if you wake up in the middle of the night, and need to tell me something or anything, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m a light sleeper.”

I heard the passenger window scroll down, and anticipated a taunt from Wheein. She was merciful. “Get in the car. Your mom is going to be so mad. I can already hear her scolding us.”

“I told her we were studying with Wendy, and I just texted her. I think we’re covered.” I opened the door anyway, I still didn’t want to push it.

“That’s the only good idea you’ve ever had.”

“Since our childhood, I’ve had at least three,” I defended.

I was finally seated in the passenger seat, buckled up when Moonbyul leaned down to peer inside the window one arm rested above the door her eyes were now level with mine.

“I hope you’re able to get more rest. Maybe your body will adapt to whatever happens at night.” With her scarred hand she thumbed the circles under my eyes that had drooped lower as the day continued. “Try to relax for the rest of the day. Your heart has had quite a work out today.” It was a little ironic for her to say considering how she made my heart react.

 

“Okay.” I managed to utter. I knew she could hear my heart. I wonder if she knew why it was pumping so fast right now.

“You too, Wheein. I’m sorry we scared you out in the woods this morning.”

“I wasn’t even that scared.” Wheein tried to insist, but we both knew the truth.

“Okay. It’s not like I can tell when you’re lying or anything. Anyway, you better go before it gets dark. See you guys soon.” She stood straight and started backing further into her garage. With one last wave she disappeared into the office.

When she was totally out of view, Wheein snorted unnecessarily loud and laughed. I smacked her arm.  
“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it.” She just continued to laugh most of the drive home, and I couldn’t keep back a smile.

So she knows, huh? She knows how I feel. So has everything she’s done been to mess with me? Was it all just so she can listen to my heart react to her stupid lines?  
But Moonbyul wasn’t like that. She isn’t mean. She’s never spoken badly about anyone, and she’s always so considerate. I guess I was just feeling insecure and embarrassed. The whole time I tried to act uninterested, she’s known anyway. Despite being alone with my thoughts, my face started to burn up. I turned my face into my pillow pointlessly to hide it.

I woke up feeling drowsy. The room was a lot brighter than when I usually wake up. I tried to turn my head away from it to give me relief, but it didn’t help much. There was an intense heat coming from the light that wasn’t normal from the sun. I was sweating quite a bit.  
On top of that, my head was throbbing. I don’t even think I saw anything last night, so why was I so disoriented? I tried to lift my hand to my head, but something was stopping it. My hand was tied behind my back, and suddenly I realized it wasn’t my hand after all. It was Krystal’s.

“You’re up! Finally.” Krystal would have jumped a mile high if she hadn’t been tied to a chair. The voice came from somewhere behind the light, which turned out to be a big lamp rather than the sun. “I guess I hit you a little too hard. I must have been still mad about the bite you gave me. It hurt you know. But it’s all good now. I guess this wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t fight back a little.”

He must have been wearing something over his face because he voice came out muffled and distorted. There was a small moment of recognition though. His voice was a bit familiar to both of us, but neither of us could make a connection. She moved her head trying to find the person the voice belonged to, but the light was too bright.

“I was just taking some pictures. You’re very photogenic, you know. You were knocked out cold, and you still came out looking good.” The twisted compliment did nothing but disgust us both, but the fear it caused was just as strong. Krystal’s mouth was gagged she wanted to ask some questions but she couldn’t. She probably wouldn’t have been intelligible anyway. She was way too weak. She couldn’t even pull at the restraints. Her body felt like lead.

“I’m going to be sending these to my dad. You know who he is, right? I know you found out.” There was one thought Krystal had that was clear enough to understand. Jongin. Jongin? Who is that? “He did the same thing to your mom as he did to mine. He’s not your father though, which explains his infatuation with you. You look a lot like your mom, and he still has a thing for her. She was his first after all. Now maybe you’ll be mine. I’m still not sure yet, but you’ll know soon enough.” A shiver ran up her spine. She was starting to feel nauseous.

“It’s late though. You should be asleep, an honor student like you. Here, I’ll give you something to make it easier. I still have work to do, and I can’t keep you company.” There was finally a break from the light’s intense beams then there was a pinch in her neck, and she was out again.

Suddenly, everything was hazier and dreamlike. She was walking down the halls of a home much bigger than mine. She was trying to be quiet, tiptoeing across the hard wood floor. Krystal finally let herself into an office room that was absolutely exquisite. Books lined all four walls almost so that they were completely covered. Where there wasn’t books there were expensive paintings that I’m sure could hang in museums. Facing the door, was a big desk coupled with a big leather chair.  
She went over to the wall with a medium sized painting at standing height. It wasn’t a secret for too long. Krystal had found out soon enough what hid behind it. You couldn’t hide much from someone that paid close attention to detail and enjoyed snooping on personal things. Plus, as often as she was left alone, what else was there to do but look around?

She had to use some muscle to pull the picture open like a door, but she was successful in no time. The actual hard part was the key code behind it. The first thing she tried was the first born child’s birthday. Nothing. Then hers. Still nothing. She tried more important dates. Her dad’s birthday, her mom’s parents, her parents’ anniversary, all of it led to nothing. She was about to give up when suddenly she had an idea.

Since she could remember, every year her mom always looked depressed on this same date, April 14th. Sometimes she would even just leave for the whole day and not come back until late in the night. She also noticed a similar change in demeanor the other day when she asked her mom about her senior year. She looked distant and almost like she was lost. She refused to talk about it, and she disappeared for the rest of the day. Maybe April 14th, 1989 that was when it all started. Krystal tried it. What was there to lose? At last, success.

The big reveal wasn’t that remarkable at all, but she wasn’t disappointed. It was exactly the sort of thing she wanted. The diary she took out didn’t look like anything special, it certainly didn’t hold a candle to the leather bound planners her mom kept. She would think that something hidden like this would be dear to her mom. Now she was afraid to open it. What would she find?  
With one deep breath she turned the cover.

 

I never wanted it to take over my life. It was the worst part of it, but I refuse to let it define me. To allow that moment to change me into someone I never would have become otherwise was not acceptable. I will not allow him to win. So I hope writing this will allow me to let it go, forever. I have already decided to never tell anyone. Instead, I will let that moment live forever within these pages.

We shared a lot of classes throughout our school career. It would have been impossible not to notice him after all that time, no matter how quiet he was. I never thought much of him because he always kept to himself, but he always had a sort of ominous presence.  
I was very surprised when he asked me to prom. I thought it was a sweet gesture, and I let him down as softly as I could, but that didn’t matter.  
He must have been very patient watching me. He had to wait until I was alone, and most of the night I was with my date or my friends. Yet, I’m afraid I still made it easy for him.

Everything was wonderful for a while then things changed like a switch. The gym was getting hot and I started to feel unwell, so I went to the bathroom to freshen up and hopefully cool down. I didn’t tell anybody but my date. All my friends were having such a great time that I didn’t want to disturb them, so I let them be.  
The bathroom looked vacant when I walked in. I rinsed my face hoping it would help. I thought it did for a minute, but as I stared at myself in the mirror my world started tipping. I watched as my face became more and more distorted. It was only as I was about to pass out that I saw him come out from behind a stall. He caught me before I hit the ground, but he was far from my savior.

He told me that if I had said yes, things would have been easier for me. He said he wouldn’t have been so rough. I don’t think it would have mattered. I saw his eyes. Once he got started he was gone. Too lost in his fantasy.

 

Krystal shook her head back and forth, tears began to blur her vision. She couldn’t read the rest. She wanted to rip it, burn it, and throw it away. This had happened to her mom. Other than April 14th, her mom gave no indication of such horrible events happening to her. The diary must have really helped her. Krystal didn’t rip it up or burn it. Instead, she put it back in its spot and put the painting back in place.

My eyes opened and this time I recognized the environment. I slowly sat up, trying to get my bearings. What was that? It was like a dream, but I think it was a memory.

A dreadful memory. The sort of thing that one could barely think about without feeling terrible. I knew that if I thought about it, I would end up just putting myself in her shoes. What if my mom-? No, I couldn’t. What good would it do? Disgust me more? Terrify me more? It wouldn’t do any good to think about it, so I didn’t.

Was it too early to tell the gang that I got some new information? It was 5:30. I’ll just to text the group chat we made last night see how soon they notice it. Immediately there was a response from Moonbyul. “‘Call me’ that’s all she wrote. I was about to press call when I was interrupted by two more pings. Hwasa and Wheein didn’t want to be left out. So, a few texts later and we sorted out that we would meet at Moonbyul’s garage before school.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. It was so weird that I could be living from someone else’s perspective and not notice immediately. I wasn’t going to test it now, not when every moment was precious, but I wonder if I could live through anyone I wanted. So far I’ve only done it to the missing. There was time to figure it out. Just as Moonbyul had figured her situation out.

I stood around waiting outside Wheein’s door ready to go. Now I was too impatient to wait for a text, so I stood outside her door. Funny how that changed. She didn’t even looked surprised to see me this time. We greeted each other quickly and made our way to her car. It was another quiet drive. Moonbyul’s garage wasn’t too far from our houses, but it was in an area we didn’t usually venture to. It was a bit more down trodden, but it wasn’t anything bad. It had its own charm.

We immediately went into the office, where Hwasa and Moonbyul were already waiting. Moonbyul stood up when she heard us. She took a good look at my face. I tried a little harder today to cover up my exhausted state. I was in a better condition than yesterday anyway, but there should be no concern with me. Luckily, the vision didn’t take as big of a toll on me, so there wasn’t really anything to be concerned about anyway.

“You still didn’t sleep too well, huh?” She omitted her glove all together today. It was laying on the desk. I thought she was going to feel my forehead again, but she just brushed my cheek softly. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing you have to be sorry for. Plus, it’s getting better.” I tried to smile at her for assurance, but really what was there to smile about right now?  
She moved me towards the couch to have a seat. Moonbyul moved a chair in front of me instead of sitting on the desk. Hwasa sat in the desk chair, but moved it in front of the desk like Moonbyul so she was in front of Wheein. Clearly, I had their full attention.

I thought I had my emotions in check. I thought I wasn’t the type of person to cry, but it was all changing. Who was I? Wheein immediately wrapped her arms around me. I was trying desperately to stop, but the tears kept coming.  
Moonbyul took my hand and shook it, demanding my attention. “Solar, stay with us. Separate her emotions from yours. Those aren’t your tears.” I don’t know how she knew, but she was right. Krystal was awake and she was crying. “You can’t cry. Not until we find her. You got that?” I nodded. I wiped away the tears and quickly stopped crying. Now that the tears stopped coming, I felt more clear headed. There was no longer an influx of emotions.

“Sorry.”

“How ‘bout you both stop apologizing for things out of your control.” Hwasa suggested. “Agreed?”

“Okay.” We both said in unison. Hwasa was right. We put too much pressure on ourselves or we’ll crack. It was in everyone’s best interest that we stay level headed.

“Just start from the beginning, Solar. Take your time.” Hwasa said taking control of the situation because someone needed to get us back on track.  
It was easier from there to tell them about Krystal’s current situation. They were completely silent during my whole report. We, of course, were all wondering the same thing. Who was Jongin? And, who was his dad?

My second account cleared things up about what had happened to Krystal and Jongin’s mothers. It made us all sick to our stomachs. We finally knew the kind of person we were dealing with.

“So they were...?” Wheein didn’t need to finish her question for us to know what she was going to say. “And Krystal’s in danger of the same fate.” There was no response. It wasn’t something we wanted to consider, but it was a big possibility. Just as Jongin had said.

 


	9. Nine

There was a heavy silence. I already knew that the situation was bad, but sitting with it, trying to figure out our next move… I felt at a loss. This Jongin guy was playing with someone’s life like it was nothing to him. It was paramount that we find her before he can finish whatever plans he had in mind.

~

Was it a bad idea? Maybe, but it was the best lead we had. I had been sitting in class staring blankly at the board, when I realized that Krystal’s mom’s diary sat in her office full of information and I had the code to get to it.

                As soon as I realized that, I couldn’t sit in class any longer, so I walked out. I know that it probably looked bad, just walking out with no explanation, but we don’t exactly have an excess of time. So, if I’m honest, I don’t really care that much. Anyway, my attempts at concentrating on the teacher’s words was proving to be futile.

                I texted the others to meet me at the bikes asap, and that’s why we’re currently speeding down the long road to Krystal’s house. I had expected the others to show some resistance to the idea of breaking into the Jung residence, but they were all for it from the start. I guess they felt the same desperation I did. Hwasa was particularly excited about the idea. Moonbyul told me that it was because it was her area of expertise. I was about to ask her to elaborate, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

                We never went this fast before. It was pretty thrilling. The trees whipped by so fast they became a blur. Then I realized that this was the same road Moonbyul was hit by lighting, the same road she crashed, the same road she lost her parents on. It was eerie in a way how such a pretty stretch of road, so green with life, was the very same road people lost their lives in, where someone lost their parents.

                I wasn’t sure how she felt driving down this road, but I held her tighter anyway just in case she needed some comfort. We may have known each other for a while due to our consistent detention visits, but it wasn’t until recently that we’ve really started to _know_ each other. She already seemed to know me so well. She was always the one to center me. Like, when I was caught in Krystal’s emotions, she was the one to bring me back. So if she could be my rock, I could be hers.

                The Jung’s estate was gated, big and just so rich that I was put in awe upon seeing it. This was the kind of place most people only saw in magazines or in movies. I really didn’t expect this. I suppose, judging from Mrs. Jung’s office alone I should have guessed. Still, what did her parents do anyway?

We didn’t get too close to the front entrance so if there was anyone around, they wouldn’t see us. We also parked the bikes behind some trees. We didn’t want anyone coming through or leaving to see them either.

Once everything was settled, Moonbyul updated us on the situation inside. “There’s only one person home, and she’s been drinking.” she murmured sadly. We all knew who it was. Of course, Krystal’s mom must be out of her mind. “I think she might pass out soon. Either way, if we’re really careful, she won’t hear us.

“Alright then, follow me.” Hwasa started walking along the gate away from the front entrance. “There’s always some way to get into these places other than the front, but if there isn’t I can probably get through the gate. It would be better this way though, that way is too revealing.” We all had black hoodies on, looking not at all suspicious. Hwasa said it was just for the cameras. Which, as she informed us, they probably only go through once a month. I bet after everything, they were checking more often though. Moonbyul would keep us away from any people.

Maybe it was good fortune or maybe it was God’s good will, but we eventually happened upon a tree that hung perfectly over the wall. A wall without spikes, another blessing. I feel like maybe they should do some upgrades. I mean if we can get in...

“Isn’t there an alarm or something?” Wheein asked right as Moonbyul was about to climb the broad trunk.

“Yeah, but not until we reach the house, and that’s no problem to deal with. I got some tools for that.” She said with a proud smile. Her confidence certainly left me with no doubts in her ability.

“Why do you know so much about all of this?” Wheein asked her skeptical. Although I was thrilled about her knowledge on all this, I was skeptical too. Did this have something to do with her and Moonbyul’s mysterious detention?

“My dad was the one to set it up for them.” Oh. Not as cool, but I guess that was a good thing.

“She has a single dad, so she had to go with him on a lot of his jobs when she was younger. Maybe that’s why we bonded. Both of our parents us taught us their trade at young ages.” They shared a sweet smile before Moonbyul boosted herself up. She stayed halfway and helped the rest of us over.

I was the only to fall down on the drop. The only thing I could do was quietly laugh it off as Moonbyul helped me up. I was a bit clumsier than I’d like to admit, but it wasn’t me this time. My leg was feeling half asleep, and I knew the feeling came from another party.

“Where is she exactly?” Hwasa asked.

“Bottom floor, television room.” Moonbyul answered with no hesitation. She had anticipated the question. “And don’t worry about being seen through the windows, they really won’t be a problem.” She added with a sense of pity.

“Probably better to get in through that balcony,” Hwasa pointed at it, “then the back door if that’s the case. We won’t have to move past her or anything, even if she is… out of it. I think it would be best if we don’t scare or disturb her. She doesn’t need another problem.” That would be the last thing I wanted to do, but it was worth the risk if it meant getting her daughter back to her. “The office is on the second floor right?” she turned to me.

“Yeah, I remember passing by a railing.” I could picture it well. Everything I saw in those visions seemed to stick in my brain like super glue.

I stared up at the balcony suddenly prouder of the things Wheein and I had done as younglings. It all seemed like practice now. Scaling this wall wouldn’t be so hard. I shook my leg trying to get rid of the leg tingles so I could climb without a problem.

“Wait for me here while I turn off the alarm. It’ll just be a sec.” With that, Hwasa zoomed off towards the back after checking with Moonbyul that it would be okay. It must have been destiny that brought all of us together. Our elements seemed to fit perfectly. 

 The window beneath the balcony made a nice foothold so that we were all able to pull ourselves up pretty easily. I did notice that Moonbyul had a surprising amount of upper body strength. She was able to pull herself with an ease the rest of us couldn’t manage. Something to think about later because now was not the time. But it was impressive, that I can’t deny.

Hwasa picked the lock in a snap and we were in. We walked into a bedroom that was pretty plain. It didn’t have any personality. It was possible that it was Krystal’s sister’s room. Maybe she took everything that mattered to her after she moved out, or maybe she just liked it like this. It was incredibly nice the way it was. I’d live in it.

We quietly moved out into the hallway practically holding our breaths. The constant reassurance from Moonbyul definitely helped. Mrs. Jung was still oblivious to the intruders that were upstairs, and I prayed that it remained that way. The hallway was very familiar. The dark wood floors complimented the dark woods doors, but the white walls ensured that the place didn’t look too dark, too depressing. And yet, it was still depressing in here. There was a thick sadness I couldn’t shake off, it flowed through me. It was like I was feeling Mrs. Jung’s despair. It was like nothing I’ve ever experienced.

I led the way with no problem. The place was familiar, like déjà vu. Soon enough, I stood before a door I felt like I walked through before.

I opened the door and walked straight to the painting. I didn’t want to linger for longer than I had to.

“Do you think we should look through Krystal’s room? You said she knew who Jongin was, maybe she keeps a diary like her mom.” Hwasa said as I was pulling on the frame.

I stopped briefly before I continued to pull. “Yeah, I guess it would be best to look while we’re already here. We wouldn’t want to miss anything.” For a moment it was hard to register what she said. The depression fogged my mind. When Moonbyul put a hand on my back seeming to realize that I wasn’t one hundred percent me, I was able to focus again.

“I’ll go with her. I saw Krystal’s room while we were walking here.”

 I finally pulled the frame open right before Moonbyul was about to help me out, and turned from the now exposed safe to nod at Wheein. I wasn’t sure why they were asking me, it seemed like something they should ask Moonbyul considering she was always updated on Mrs. Jung’s status.

“Make sure to check on your phones just in case something happens.” Moonbyul instructed them before they walked out the door.

I turned back to the safe and typed in the code I got from the dream: 04141989

Just like that we were in. There it sat, an underwhelming site after all the security measures. I gingerly took it out afraid it might combust before we could learn anything.

Moonbyul stood right behind me so she could read over my shoulder. I wasted no time and opened it. I skipped the part I already saw and turned to the other pages.

At first my heart broke. There were pages and pages filled with one single word written over and over again. Guilt. But finally, I thanked the heavens, there was something else.

 

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. All I feel is guilt. I let this happen.  I let this monster roam free. I should have reported him. Maybe he’d be in jail now instead. But that isn’t the case. That isn’t the case because I was selfish. I should have known he’d do it again. The look in his eyes… Another attack was inevitable.

He found another victim alright. Someone that I happen to be close with. I was there to comfort her and I begged her to make the right choice where I didn’t, but she won’t.

The most disgusting part is, that her husband is aware of the incident and he too wants her to keep quiet. He says he can’t risk his reputation. I ask him, is it really more important than your wife? But he only grows angrier at the question.

That answers it all. He even paid him. He paid the monster to disappear instead of putting him behind bars. It’s like he’s rewarding him.

As the rage in me builds, I fear I may hunt him down myself and put an end to him. If it weren’t for my beautiful daughter and my baby on the way, I would. I know it.

But now all I have is guilt and no justice. All because I was too afraid to come forward.

 

Another entry.

 

                                She’s with a child, and it isn’t her husbands. She is more than devastated. She is broken.

                She has to keep it. Just as her husband demands. They’ll pretend it’s theirs. All for their reputation, of course.

 

Another entry

 

The monster sent a letter. He has the audacity to write her telling her what he wants the baby to be named.

He’s just toying with her now. This all amuses him. I find it hard to believe he’s human because how can someone do this? But I guess all monsters are human.

If I ever see him again, I will kill him. I will.

Jongin. That’s what he asks the baby to be named. As if they would actually do it.

 

I was frustrated. She refuses to name him. “There’s no name. Why won’t she write a name?” I flip through more pages hoping to see something. Moonbyul interrupts my frenzied search with more bad news.

“Shit. There’s someone coming this way.”


	10. Ten

**Moonbyul's POV**

 

“From where? The hallway?” Solar’s head shot up from the diary causing her to back up into me. I was still standing close behind her from when I was reading over her shoulder. I take a step back allowing her to face me, and when she does I give her a slight look of disappointment.

          “No, Solar. My range is a lot further than that. I meant, there’s a car coming this way a couple miles out.” It was definitely one of the Jung’s. The car they drove had a very quiet motor, the kind only a person of wealth could afford. “I suggest you try and take pictures of as many pages as possible. We have to leave soon, real soon. I don’t want us to get caught running across the yard.”

“Why don’t I just take the diary?” Solar suggests.

“No, don’t do that. She’s been looking at it a lot recently.” It’s all in the small details. The miniscule remnants left behind that no one thinks about. The details most people wouldn’t notice without focusing.

The faint smell of liquor, the sloppy fingerprints left on the frame and number pad, the dried tears on the desk... I wished Mrs. Jung wouldn’t torture herself by going through the diary. I almost wanted to let Solar take it just so Mrs. Jung couldn’t look at it anymore, but she would panic if it went missing. The best thing I could do for her now is get her daughter back.

“I’m going to get the others.” Before I could take a step, I felt Solar’s hand quickly, yet still somehow hesitantly, grab my arm, stopping me. I know she didn’t want me to see that she was afraid, but there was little anyone could hide from me anymore. My initial struggle when this all began, was letting people have their little secrets. But the situation was different with Solar because before the incident she would be able to act braver. She would face it alone, despite the circumstances.

          But it seems to me that Solar has become a giant magnet for emotions. She didn’t just feel her own fear, but everyone else’s as well. And everyone in this house was afraid of something right now. She couldn’t break away from the most dominant emotion in the house. At least, not yet.

          “Can’t you just text them to meet us at the balcony?”

          I wanted to go and see if I could catch anything they didn’t, but I guess I would have to trust them. For Solar’s sake. “Sure, I can do that. Just take the pictures quickly.” I quickly texted Hwasa to meet us at the balcony as soon as they can.

          “Alright, Moonbyul. Let us just put some stuff back.” I heard Hwasa respond from down the hallway.

The car was getting too close for comfort at this point, they was driving pretty fast. I turned back to Solar, she was taking the last picture. She quickly put the diary back and closed the safe and frame quietly.

“Alright, come on. Whoever it is, isn’t far from the gate.” I turned around already ahold of Solar’s hand pulling her along when I heard the change in Mrs. Jung’s breathing. She had just fallen asleep. I turned to tell Solar, but instead I had to catch her before she fell.

Mrs. Jung dragged Solar down with her.

Shit. Could this have happened at a worse time? I shook her lightly in my arms trying to pull her out of it. “Come on, baby. Wake up. You aren’t passed out drunk. We have to go.” My slip of the tongue didn’t go unnoticed by me. I was just glad Solar didn’t hear it.

I didn’t catch her in the best position, so pulled her down with me so she was laying in my lap. I could carry her to the balcony, but there was no way we could get her down from the second story while she was unconscious. I had to text the others to get out of here.

Of course they resisted, but after telling them that I wouldn’t be able to watch out for all four of us while another person was in the house, they reluctantly agreed to leave.

I looked down at Solar, who seemed to be in a blissful sleep, and sighed.

“Alright, let’s get you to the balcony. We’ll wait there until you wake up.”

I shifted so that my arms were positioned to lift her bridal style. It’s all in the legs, Moonbyul. I quietly coached myself. I lifted her with an ease I didn’t expect. She’s light.

I heard whoever was in the car pull up to the gate. I’d luckily make it to the room before they came inside. My footsteps were heavier holding Solar.

I knew who the driver was as soon as she put her foot down from the car. Jessica, Krystal's older sister. Her heels were a dead giveaway. She stepped inside the house as soon as I shut the door behind me using my foot. I stood in the room unsure what to do while waiting for Solar to wake up. I guess I had to sit. I couldn’t hold her forever. I slid down the wall behind me, right next to the door. At least the other two made it over the gate before Jessica pulled in. It was good thing we already found our escape route.

I heard her take off her shoes and walk towards the room her mom was passed out in. “Oh no, Mom. Not again.” Jessica huffed. She immediately changed directions. “Better get the guest room ready.”

I prayed it was on the first level, but I was disappointed. She ascended the stairs causing my heart rate to ascend as well. I looked around and realized that this was the guest room. Where could I hide? I don’t have time to switch rooms. Then my eyes focused on the closet. There was no time to waste. I grunted standing up and quickly made my way to it.

I struggled to open the door, but I managed. It was a small almost empty walk in closet. I shut the door and sat back down. Jessica’s soft shoeless footsteps were right outside the door. I listened intently hoping she would pass by, but she didn’t. We had to choose the room right next to the stairs? I silently cursed. She turned the knob and walked in. She stopped before the bed to pull the sheets down and remove some of the unnecessary pillows, discarding them beside the bed.

“Where did she put the comforter?” She asked out loud. “Why would she put it away?”

My face went pail and my breath stopped in my throat. She turned her body towards the closet and moved towards us.

How was I going to explain this to her? How was I going to explain the passed out girl in my arms? I shut my eyes afraid to even face the situation. This was a horrible idea.

I unconsciously tightened my arms around Solar when I heard her hand touch the handle. But the next second she laughed and pulled her hand away.

“God. I need some sleep! I left it in the dryer.” She walked towards the exit instead.

The relief felt so good, I almost cried. I released the breath I had been holding and opened my eyes. I looked down at Solar in the darkness, only able to see her clearly because of my enhanced eyes, she was still out and unaware of the close call. I noticed that one eyebrow was furrowed, she didn’t look so peaceful anymore. I rubbed her temple trying to relax her face. Poor girl. If she was in Mrs. Jung’s head, it must be bad.

I heard Jessica take out the blanket and walk over to her mom.

Once Jessica has her mom settled in bed, and Jessica leaves, we’ll have a shot. That is, if I can wake up Solar. If not, maybe I can wait till Jessica takes a nap and escape down stairs. It’s okay. We’ll be okay.

“Momma, get up. Let’s walk you upstairs. You’ll be more comfortable, and dad will be mad if he sees you laying here again.” Her mom mumbled something unintelligible and turned. Jessica shook her a little harder. “Mom, come on.”

“Jessi? My child?” Mrs. Jung croaked.

Solar stirred in my arms, finally opening her eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

“Solar, what’s wrong?” She shook her head and sobbed. I rocked her, trying desperately to calm her.

“Yeah, Mom. It’s Jessi. Come with me. I’ll help you upstairs.”

I wiped the tears from her face. “Solar, you’re okay. It’s okay. Shh.” She let out a loud sob, making me flinch anxiously. We were lucky they were too far to hear.

“But I’m comfortable here.”

“Solar, Baby, please. You have to keep quiet.” I whispered. All the while, I rubbed circles on her back.

“Well, you’ll be more comfortable in a bed. It’s not an option.  I’m going to pull you up now. Ready?”

I used my sleeve to wipe up the snot that ran from her nose. Solar was finally calming down.

“Moonbyul, I hate this. It was horrible.” She looked at me with wide dilated eyes. I don’t think she could see my face due to the darkness.

“Fine. Take me upstairs.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” I smoothed out her hair, wishing there was something else I could do for her.

I heard them stumble towards the stairs.

“Jessi, I should have reported him when I had the chance. It’s my fault he has my baby. My poor baby. My fault.” Mrs. Jung said in a despair filled voice, but she didn’t cry.

“Who has Krystal, Mom?”

“Daeho. Lee Daeho.” They reached the top of the stairs.

“Where are we, Moonbyul? Why is it so dark?” Solar whispered. Looking around slowly coming back to herself.

“Mom, Lee Daeho doesn’t exist. The cops already told us that.”

“We’re in the closet of the room we first came through. Jessica and her Mom are going to be coming in here soon, but it’ll be okay. Once Mrs. Jung falls back to sleep, we can leave. Just stay quiet ‘til then. Are you too exhausted to climb down? Jessica is tired too, we can probably sneak our way down stairs if we need to.”

“He exists, Jessi, and he has my baby.”

“I’m exhausted.” She confessed turning her head away, clearly feeling ashamed.

I put my hand on her cheek moving her face back to me, even if she couldn’t see me.

“That’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

They stumbled into the guest room. Jessica sighed in relief, laying her mom down on the bed.

“Just get some sleep, mom.”

“Stay with me, Jessi.” Mrs. Jung mumbled already being pulled back into slumber. I looked at Solar worried.

“I won’t pass out this time.” She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling my ear.

We had another problem though. Jessica.

“I’ll come back after I take a shower. It’s been a long day. Okay. Rest. I’ll be back before you know it.” She tucked her mom in with the comforter she carried with her upstairs.

A shower? That was our chance.

“It doesn’t smell like my Krystal that much anymore.” Mrs. Jung complained.

“Well, you’re the one that threw up on it. I’ll spray some of her perfume on it later if you want.”

“Okay. Hurry and go, so you can take a nap with me.”

“Alright.” Jessica walked out of the room without shutting the door.

I heard her walk into, what I assume was her room, she didn’t shut that door either. She probably wanted to able to hear her mom, just in case. Good thing we wouldn’t have to pass it.

“We’ll wait until she gets into the shower.” I informed Solar. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” She finally climbed off me. “Sorry.” I didn’t respond to the apology, choosing to grab her hand instead.

“She turned on the shower, and Mrs. Jung is sound asleep. I’ll lead us out the front door, and we’ll walk out the front gate.”

“Isn’t it closed?” Solar asked a reasonable question, but I already had my phone out texting Hwasa to open it.

“Looks like Hwasa’s gonna have to open it anyway. Alright, Jessica stepped in. Let’s go.”

I opened the closet door and stepped out. Quickly adjusting to the brightness. We made it down the stairs and out the door with no problems. I saw the gate opening just as we got out. We jogged past it. The moment we did, I felt much more relieved. Hwasa started closing it right away.

Wheein went up to Solar, giving her a hard hug. “Why did you pass out?”

I saw the struggle on Solar’s face, trying to think of an explanation. “I was just caught, I guess. Mrs. Jung just pulled me with her.”

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” Wheein pulled back to look at her face.

Solar looked away, and I decided to step in.

“We’ll talk later. We’re playing with fire by waiting out here. Let’s go.” Solar gave me a thankful look.

We were back on the road towards my garage within minutes. Solar was always sort of clingy when we were on the bike, but this time especially so. It was almost hard to breathe. But it was okay. It felt nice having her there. It felt right. It was hard to imagine riding without her. What would I do without the warmth on my back?

~~~  
How was it in Moonbyul's POV? Should i do it again?


	11. Eleven

~~~~ **Moonbyul's POV**

 

 

I don’t think Solar will ever know how she saved me. When I was struck by lightning and my whole life changed, I didn’t handle it so well in the beginning. My life turned down a road with too many obstacles, and I was about to crash.

              School was the hardest. There’s so many kids, making so much noise and emitting too many smells. It overwhelmed me. I think I would have passed out the first day I returned if it wasn’t for Solar. That’s when I first noticed her.

              Her voice cut over the ruckus and everything else fell away. I heard her standing up for some small kid, against boys probably twice her size.

              “If you guys want to start a fight, you should start a fight with me. I bet you ten dollars that I can kick your ass.” That statement would have been funny if I wasn’t worried they were going to do something.

              “We’re not going to fight a girl.” The broad shouldered blonde said annoyed.

              “Well then you guys better leave, or else that’s what’s going to happen.”

              “Fine. We’ll just talk to him later.”

              I followed their voices and was able to see Solar helping the kid up. He muttered a thank you and ran to class. I looked at her face, and saw a look that wasn’t as satisfied as I thought it would be. I realized that she was worried they would pick on him later. That was something I could fix.

              Later after school, I got Hwasa and found the two guys to corner them. The difference between Solar and me was that I could look really threatening if I had to, not to mention I had the most fatal looking girl right next to me. Plus, everyone knew my parents had died, so they knew I had nothing left to lose.

              “Hey, I saw you guys picking on some kid today. Me and my friend don’t like that too much, do we?” Hwasa shook her head, staring them down hard. “If you ever go near him or the girl that stood up for him,” I took a wrench I had stashed in my jacket out and tapped it against my hand. “We’ll break your arms.” I nodded at Hwasa. She stood looking at them with the most threatening look, it even scared me a little.

“And if you tell anyone about this little encounter, we’ll break your legs. You must have heard I lost my parents, right?” They didn’t respond so I repeated it. “Right?” They nodded. “I have nothing to lose, so please make my day.” Then if I ever heard them moving towards someone I warned them against, I made sure I showed up. All I had to do was give them one look, and they would retreat.

I did that to everyone she stood up to for a short time. Then I realized it was wrong. I guess I was acting out. I thought I was handling my parents’ death well, but I was doing the opposite. I was channeling it into something I could excuse as right, but it wasn’t. And I realized I was being someone Solar would hate. I didn’t want to be someone Solar would hate, I just wanted to be good enough for her. Someone who was brave, and righteous the way she was. That wasn’t what I was being so it stopped, but I never stopped listening out for her.

The overwhelming noise high school made was too much as I’d said, but it helped to find her. To single her voice out, or her laugh, and even just the sound of her breathing. I know it was weird in a stalkerish way, but in the beginning, when everything was new, it was the only thing I could do to survive. She helped me hone my senses, filter out the unnecessary noise.

It wasn’t just the noise, but the smell too. There were so many different smells, some good, some bad, and others just intoxicating. Solar had a subtly nice smell. Like rain, it was clean and fresh. If I could focus on that, I could manage.

When I looked at her… She’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. Her hair, the way it shines in the sun, the way it sways when she moves. The small mole above her right eye. Her intoxicating smile, the kind one couldn’t help but feel happy around. Her lips… And beyond the details, she never failed to amuse me with her expressions. Her ever changing expressions always entertained me. She was something else. She could turn my day around without even trying.

Hearing her sing was a game changer too. I had been sitting at lunch casually listening to Wheein and Solar, like a television playing in the background, when I heard Wheein beg Solar go to choir auditions with her. It definitely caught my interest. When she agreed, I knew it wasn’t something I could miss, so I gave Hwasa an excuse about why I had to stay after school, and sat outside the auditorium waiting for her to sing.

I found her voice to be the easiest to single out from the others. Maybe it was my bias, but I thought she was the best. It was like hearing an angel, as cheesy as it sounds. She sort of was one to me though. My saving grace.

When I finally talked to her in detention, I was a very different person from when I first noticed her. My aunt, the one that was supposed to be taking care of me, was dependent on me at that point. She had a problem with alcohol and because of it, she couldn’t keep a job. I had responsibilities now. I had to open up the shop to make money. I wasn’t like my parents yet, they died before I could reach that level, but I was pretty good. I could be trusted, and longtime customers of my parents were willing to give me a shot. I can proudly say I delivered. I know my parents would be proud.

              Between school and the shop I started to run, I had my hands full. So despite her feelings for me, I never acted on mine. She deserved someone who could give her more. Because as much as I wanted to talk to her, to really know her because she wanted to open up to me, I had to do my homework in detention. Make the most of it. The one thing I allowed myself to have, at least, was to stay at school a bit longer to hear her sing.

              Because whenever I was losing my focus and I began to let too many things in, I just thought of her voice, and just like that everything else fell away.

             As I’m sitting on the sofa looking at her, I realize that I could help her the same way she helped me. We were sitting in the office waiting for Hwasa and Wheein to return with our food. I hadn’t told them about the name I heard Mrs. Jung say yet. So far, we only sifted through some of the other information we got. We just needed to rest for a bit, especially Solar. That’s why I held it back, just for a bit longer.

              I know it was bad to admit, but when it came between Solar and Krystal well… They both saved me in a way, but I didn’t feel the same way about Krystal as I did with Solar. That’s why it was so hard to allow her to get involved, but I knew her well enough. I couldn’t “let” her do anything. Plus, I knew trying to control her would only lead to resentment, and she would do it anyway. So sticking as close to her as possible was the best option in the end anyway.

              Solar was sitting on the couch, her head resting against the back, but she kept her eyes open. I’m sure she didn’t want to sleep; no matter how tired she was.

              “Hey, Solar. I want to try something with you if you’re up for it. I think it could help.” She turned her head to me and hummed urging me to continue. I turned my body so I was facing her. She took my cue and did the same. We were close enough for our legs to be touching.

              “I’m sure you can imagine how overwhelming my powers had been for me in the beginning. There was so much input, it overcharged my brain. Luckily, I eventually I learned to filter things. I did that by singling out a single person and paying attention to only their output.” She was looking at me intently, I almost had to look away. “I want to try that with you. Are you up for it now?”

              “Yeah, I’m just not sure how…” She licked her lips, seemingly nervous.

              “Just focus on me. What am I feeling? Only me.” She sat there for a moment staring at me, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

              “You’re feeling…” Suddenly her face relaxed, and she looked from my eyes to my lips. The color change in her lips was impossible not to notice, they turned a couple shades darker, somehow becoming more inviting. We looked back into each other’s eyes at the same time, her pupils were dilated. The hitch in her breath pushed me closer.

              This was not my intention… But when she leaned her head closer, I couldn’t stop myself from doing the same. Her breath brushed my lips, and I was set aflame. Every nerve was only aware of Solar. All my senses only knew her.

I had to touch her. I cupped her cheek with my most sensitive hand, but it wasn’t enough. I used it to guide her face towards mine, to close the distance. To feel her with the part of me even more sensitive than my hands. To feel her lips against mine. When she slid her hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck, a shiver traveled from my head to my toes, fueling my desire.

              I didn’t think it possible that anything could pierce our bubble, but when the tool box clanged against the ground just outside the door, we both jumped back. We stared at each other wide eyed, suddenly aware of what was about to happen. I stood up to put some distance between us. Our hearts were hammering against our chests in sync.

              I heard Wheein’s laugh outside the door. Apparently, Hwasa was the one that knocked it over. I was both disappointed and thankful.

              Was it my desire that made her want to kiss me? I know that she likes me, but it doesn’t mean that it was a mutual desire. She’s going through so much right now. I sat down in the desk chair because my legs were a little unsteady. I looked over at Solar who was mindlessly playing with a thread on the couch. It was probably something I would have to ask her. I dreaded the idea.

              Wheein and Hwasa finally walked in with the food. It didn’t sound as appealing as it did before, but I’ll eat for energy.

 


	12. Twelve

    I focused on my heart thumping, taking deep breaths to calm down. I felt Moonbyul get up. I didn’t want her to go, but at the same time I needed her to.

                I couldn’t have guessed the way she felt about me. It was a lot fiercer than expected.

                I really like Moonbyul. I like the way her smile made me feel. That’s all she had to do to brighten my day. I like her sweet caring side. I liked when she teased me. That she knew how to make me laugh. I like that she could do all that in the short moments we had together in detention. I like that I didn’t have to say anything for her to understand what I needed.

                I really like Moonbyul. Really cared about her. But her feelings for me were a bit different. She just knew me better than I knew her.

                It wasn’t hard to guess why. I wonder why she chose me. Out of everyone, she chose to single me out. I was the one that helped her control her senses. Even though I didn’t know I was doing it, I’m glad that I could help her. I’m happy it was me.

                Trying to do the same with her, single her feelings out, was intense. Her feelings mashed too well mine. Amplifying them tenfold. It wasn’t something I was prepared for.

                Even still, I hadn’t completely detached myself from her. I pulled out from her deep feelings. Now I was just at the surface. She had a complete awareness of everything, allowing her a level of preparedness no one else could manage. Well, except a moment ago… Still, she was able to maintain a steady calmness. What could surprise her? I could use her as a rock, a tether. It felt invasive, to always know how she was feeling at any given moment. I suppose it made us even in a way.

                The girls noticed a change in the atmosphere when they walked in, but they didn’t mention it.

                We ate in silence, the only noise came from how we devoured our food. The Jung residence experience really took a lot of energy. Luckily, the tension dissipated quickly. It seems that nothing could stay uncomfortable between Moonbyul and me for long.

                She even caught my eye at some point, giving me a small smile, checking to see if everything was okay. I smiled back, of course it was, I assured her. I could see and feel the relief wash over her.

                She took it as a cue to move on. “I have some pretty big information that I’ve waited to share.”

                “What is it?” Hwasa said before swallowing her last bite.

                “The name of Jongin’s dad. His name is Lee Daeho.”

                The three of us stopped moving and stared at her.

                “I know, I’m sorry. I just thought it would be good for us to calm down, and eat first.”

I know she was thinking of me. Just another example of how she knew what I needed. She gave me the opportunity to catch my breath. Everything was moving so fast. She really did know me well. There was a swell in my heart. I pushed it away for the moment.

“When did you get that information?” I asked. How could she have gotten that information during the craziness that happened at the Jung’s?

“It was a little after Mrs. Jung and you woke up. She was rambling to Jessica about how everything was her fault, and she mentioned his name. Of course she must thinking of _him._ ”

I felt a little envious towards Moonbyul at that moment. I was sucked into Mrs. Jung’s nightmare, and still I got nothing from it. Moonbyul didn’t have to go through that, and yet she gets the piece of information we went looking for.

                “Except, there’s bad news. Jessica said the cops already looked into the guy, and they came up with nothing. Like he doesn’t exist.” There’s no way.

                “Mrs. Jung said that her friend’s husband paid him to disappear, so what if he also paid for him to disappear everywhere else too?” I knew he was real. There was no way he wasn’t. Not after everything I’ve seen.

                “You really think that the husband would really do that?” Wheein asked.

                “The guy watched his wife suffer instead of helping her. He’s probably capable of anything.” I responded angry just thinking about the kind of guy he must be.

                “Well, how are we going to find him?  Or Jongin for that matter? Krystal’s room didn’t have anything that would indicate who he was either.” Hwasa slumped back in her seat disappointed.

                “I know how.” We all looked at Wheein who had bright eyes, excited to have a solution. She turned her focus on me. “Do you remember that time we went through your parents old photo albums and yearbooks?”

                I nodded. It was some time last year. When my mom was cleaning out her closet. She took out a box of old memories, and Wheein and I had the best time going through them. Teasing my parents about their fashion and such.

                “Well, I got curious about my parents. I couldn’t find their yearbooks in our house, but I did find them in the school library.” She was smiling really wide now. I know she wanted a prod for the big reveal.

                “And?”

                “And guess what? Krystal’s mom went to the same school. Which means, so did Lee Daeho.”

                “Wheein, my hero!” I dramatically hugged her, which made her cackle. “If we go now, we won’t even have to break in.” I said standing up. I saw Moonbyul and Hwasa share one of their secret smiles. I felt Moonbyul have a surge of pride. I decided I’d ask her about it later.

                “Alright, let’s go. I have to get gas first.” Moonbyul opened the door, holding it open for us as we all filed out.

                “Me too. Does Krystal have to travel that far every day?” 

 

                There were a few people actually studying in the library. I wasn’t really surprised, more like bewildered. I did admire them a little. I should probably start coming here for academic reasons too. Later.

                For now, I followed Wheein to the back of the library. To be honest, I don’t think I ever even went this far deep before. To be fair, the library isn’t necessary to pass anymore. Not with the internet being around.

                “Sit here. I’ll bring the book.” Wheein pointed at an empty table, and went behind some shelves. I took a seat, while Moonbyul took the seat across from me, Hwasa next to her.

                The table wasn’t that wide, so when I extended my leg to stretch out a bit, I touched Moonbyul’s. She didn’t move her legs and I didn’t move mine. It was weird. Weird that touching in such a simple way like this felt so nice.

                Wheein dropped the yearbook in front of me, almost causing me to pull back, but I kept my leg there and I started flipping through the pages. It was quickly recovered by Wheein.

“Let me find it.” She found the page quickly. Her eyes went wide. She hesitantly and quietly slid it back over to me. Moonbyul and Hwasa leaned forward so we were all crowded around the yearbook. “Lee Daeho. He’s on the right. Does he look familiar to you?” She asked sounding apprehensive.

I knew why the moment I looked at him. I swear my heart literally stopped. Lee Daeho was someone I knew by another name. Someone I thought was a good person. Someone who was now responsible for a whole school of kids.

“Lee Daeho is Principle Lee? That’s impossible. Mrs. Jung would have to know that, right? He looks the same.” He did look the same. I kept looking at the picture trying to see if there was some mistake, but it was obvious that it was him. How many times have I been alone with this guy? Too many to count, and I never suspected anything. I can’t remember a time I felt uncomfortable around the Principal, and yet he’s done horrible things.

Moonbyul grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, bringing me back to the present.

I looked up at her. “I’m good. I’m just shocked. I’ve met with Princ- Lee Daeho so many times, and never suspected anything.”

“There’s no way you could have.” Hwasa assured me. She was right. People are capable of hiding terrible things. I couldn’t have known.

I nodded letting go of Moonbyul’s hand to pull the book closer. He looked innocent in the photo. He was just smiling like he’s done nothing wrong. I wanted to punch the smile right off. I don’t think I’ve ever felt such intense hate before.

“So we have to figure out who his son is… Do you think he knows that he has a son?” Hwasa was sitting all the way back in her chair now, arms crossed.

“Wouldn’t be too hard to find out. We just have to ask him.” Moonbyul sat with her head now resting on her clasped hands. She had her glove back on. I actually hadn’t noticed until now. She had it off since we went to the Jung’s. She must have put it back on when we got to the school. I was hoping she was done with that.

“What difference does it make if he knows? Plus, if Jongin already sent the photos he’s going to be on edge. That question would be too suspicious. We never showed interest in his personal life before. He might suspect something” Wheein quickly waved off the idea.

“You really think that he would consider any of us a threat?” Why would he suspect anything from either four of us? 

“I don’t know, but we’re already playing with fire.” Alright, Wheein got me there.

“So, what do you suggest we do?” All eyes were on Wheein again.

“Why don’t we just search his house?”

There was a short pause while we considered the crazy suggestion. Hwasa was the first to respond.

“Seems a bit dangerous... Let’s do it. We did well enough today. Plus, everything he’s hiding is probably in his home.” She leaned forward again ready for action.

“And we always know when he’s not home.” Wheein added while nodding hard for her idea. Moonbyul and I shared a glance. It was crazy and dangerous, but it was true. We had a wide secure window for entry.

“It should go even smoother than today.” Hwasa patted Moonbyul’s shoulder, trying to get her on board.

“Sounds good, except that we have to find out where he lives. That’s not going to be easy.” Moonbyul reasoned.

Wheein and I looked at each other and laughed at a past memory.

“Wheein and I actually already know where he lives.”

Moonbyul and Hwasa looked at us questioningly.

“The first couple of times he suggested that I had anger issues really bothered me. I really hated him for a bit. I should have followed my first instinct but… Regardless, when I saw an opportunity to prank him, I took it. I got lucky one day when I was sitting in his office. He left the room and made a dumb mistake by leaving his phone unlocked on his desk. I quickly went to his history on google maps and found his address.” Wheein burst out laughing already picturing the dumb prank we pulled.

“Then… You know that prank where you leave a bag of burning dog poop on someone’s front step, ring the door bell and run away?” They nodded. “Yeah. We did that and watched him put out the fire with his bare foot.” Hwasa reached over to Wheein trying to calm her down. We were still in a library after all. “I used to feel guilty about it, but now I’m thinking we should have set his house on fire instead.” I look at Wheein who was wiping away some tears. We shared another grin.

“It was good though. The poop smelled so bad.” She chuckled again.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He deserves that and more. I’ll make sure he gets worse than that.

Hwasa gave Wheein a high five, and they giggled again.

The only one I didn’t hear laugh was Moonbyul, but I already knew what she was feeling. Adoration. I looked over at her and caught her gazing at me with a fond smile.

 

** Moonbyul POV **

 

                We were going to Lee Daeho’s aka Principle Lee’s house in the morning when school started. We had gone back to the garage to talk things over and to go through everything else we had again. Unfortunately, we couldn’t find anything new. But we knew who Lee Daeho was now, and that was the next best thing to Jongin himself.

                I know Solar was upset with the Principle Lee situation. She’s had to see him a multiple time due to her little fights, and her exaggerations of the fights. I always thought about interfering before she could throw a punch the few times she did, but I never wanted to reveal myself to her. She would know something was up if I kept showing up. So I just stayed back. Now I regret not keeping her from him.

                Her mood has lifted considerably since the library, at least. Hwasa dropped Wheein off at her house, but they both parted so fast it was now just Solar standing in front of me outside her house.

                She stood before me with the widest grin I’ve seen from her in a while. She stood there rocking on the balls of her feet slightly, her heart beating the way it did when we spoke in detention.

                “So, today was pretty eventful, huh?”

                It was slightly weird seeing her like this, but it was amazing to see her like her old self.

                “Yeah, that’s sort of an understatement.” I chuckled.

                I was leaning back on my bike off the curb, so when she took a step forward I had to tilt my face up to look at her.

                “You want to know what my favorite part was?”

I swallowed. Were we really going to talk about that this soon? I hesitantly replied anyway. “What was your favorite part?”

                “When you called me baby.” The moonlight seemed to make her eyes twinkle with mischief.

I thought she was passed out when that happened. Then it hit me. I also let it slip in the closet. I totally forgot. I don’t know why I got so nervous, considering how she knew my feelings now.

“Oh, that. That- that was-“ I stuttered only to be cut off.

“I liked it.”

“You liked it?” I couldn’t help the smile the followed her nod. I hope the moon didn’t expose my burning cheeks.

“Well, I better get in before Mom locks me up forever.” Some of the light left her eyes. I knew what she was dreading.

I stood up straight and stepped on the curb so I was taller than her again. I brushed her hair behind her ear. I couldn’t help but want to comfort her.

“Remember, I’m just a text or call away. For anything.”

She nodded holding eye contact for a moment longer before turning away. I knew she wanted to ask something else, but I didn’t want to push.

She only took a couple of step before she turned around and leapt into my arms. She squeezed me tight, and I didn’t hesitate to do the same.

We stood like that for a while before she finally spoke.

“Just stay. Just stay with me.”


	13. Thirteen

** Moonbyul’s Pov **

She was embarrassed after she said it. She jumped back waving her arms.

                “No. No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.”

                I didn’t bother trying to convince her it was okay. Instead, I didn’t give her an option. All I said was, “Leave your window unlocked and I’ll be up as soon as your parents go to their room.”

                Of course it was okay. If I could in anyway soothe Solar’s burdened mind, I would. I know she’s been through so much. A lot more than me and the others, that’s for sure.

                I heard her mom scold her when she came in for being out late again, but she let her go easily after seeing how tired Solar looked. I listened to Solar get ready for bed as I waited for her parents to go to their room. I was yawning when they finally receded.

   I realized how romantic it was to scale the side of Solar’s house while there was a full moon out. It was sort of like a fairy tale, only we were under horrible circumstances. I just hope we can have a happy ending. I wasn’t about to mention this to Solar, though.

She was ready to open the window when I got there.

                “Hey.” I smiled at her.

                “Hey.” She immediately returned my smile and stepped back so I could hop in. I immediately looked around. I always wondered what her room looked like.

                It was painted all white but it was still colorful. Most of the color came from all of the pictures of her and Wheein. There was a dedicated cork board filled up, and there were even more pictures on her mirror. The mirror hung over the dresser which sat across her bed. There was a poster of a singer I wouldn’t have recognized if I hadn’t heard her through Solar’s earbuds.

                There wasn’t much else. Just her computer, which I knew she played games on. I was most interested in the pictures though. So I walked over to the bulk of them despite being able to see them fine. I may have been able to see the pictures perfectly from a distance, but it was still different being up close to them. Just how it was different being with Solar rather than watching and listening.

                I thought my feeling were strong before, but these past few days put all of that in perspective. I mean, I was comparing us to fairy tales.

“You have a lot of pictures.” I commented. I spotted a picture of Wheein and Solar's faces smushed together. They must have been in middle school still. It really highlighted Solar's round cheeks. Adorable.

                “Yeah, Wheein gives me a copy of everything she takes. She’s good isn’t she?” She was now standing beside me looking at the photos too.

                “Definitely. She captured your puffy cheeks so well. They were especially squishy when you were young, huh? Too bad I couldn’t see them in person.”

                She laughed and slapped my arm, causing me to laugh too. “Shut up. They’re not that squishy.”

                “I don’t know.” I raised my hand up and poked her cheek. “My finger goes in pretty deep. It almost disappears.”

                She pushed my hand away with a pout. “You’re mean.”

                “Don’t worry. It’s cute.”

                She groaned and rolled her eyes. “You’re too much.” I laughed again. Solar always said that, but she was always left glowing.

                “Hey!” She reached for my left hand. “You don’t have to wear that while you’re with me.” She took the glove off and tossed it on her desk. “There. Much better.” She traced a part of the scar before letting go.

                I raised my hand and looked at the scar. Every tendril was so familiar to me, but nobody else. “I’m just so used to it now.”

                “It’s still more comfortable like this, right?”

                I thought about how the glove made things harder to grab, and how it got pretty warm. I nodded.

                “I thought so.”

She grabbed the hand again and pulled me towards her bathroom. “Wash up. I left pajamas in there for you.”

Of course I noticed when I came in, but I was preoccupied with her room. She was fresh faced now, and fresh from a shower sort of clean. She wore an oversized t-shirt and shorts you couldn’t see. I unconsciously swallowed. I don’t think I’ve ever been so attracted to someone.

I could tell she knew what I was thinking when she subtly smirked and pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

I’m not sure how I feel about her knowing everything I felt.

** Solar’s Pov **

I loved knowing everything Moonbyul was feeling. Not only did it make me feel twice as warm, but it was nice not having any doubts about how someone felt about you.

I mean, now that I knew for sure, I could see it in her eyes. Just the way she looked at me gave me warmth. But this was through my own way. Something else no one else could do.

I was already lying in bed with the lights off when she stepped out of the bathroom.

I made sure to give her a top with long sleeves. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable no matter how curious I was to see why she hid that arm so well. So she was wearing a button up pajama shirt with matching bottoms.

She stood there cute and uncertain before I patted the spot beside me. She walked over and slid in beside me lying on her back, making sure to leave space between us.

I turned on my side to face her, and tugged on her shirt so she’d do the same. When she was facing me I spoke.

“I have a question.”

She smiled and shifted closer.

“Shoot.”

“I saw the smile you and Hwasa shared when I mentioned breaking into the school. What was that about?”

She hid her face in the pillow for a second. The shy smile she gave me had my heart fluttering. “Oh, you saw that, huh?”

“Yes. Tell meee.” I pleaded grabbing her forearm and shaking it.

“Alright, but it really isn’t that big of a deal.” She grabbed a piece of my hair that spread out between us before talking. “Just to prefix, Hwasa and I may have been drinking a bit.”

“Ooo, that’s illegal.” I teased.

“It was just a bit.” She defended.

“A bit too much.”

“Right, well I guess that’s part of the point because it gave us, well mostly Hwasa, a bad idea.”

“Which was?”

“Which was to break into the school. Hwasa thought that it’d be fun to skinny dip in the school pool.”

I raised my hand to my mouth. “Oh my god. But you’re so…” I reached out and slid my hand down the arm that she never revealed.

“I didn’t say I did it. Hwasa did though.” She laughed. “You should have seen the guard when he saw her. He had a heart attack.”

I laughed with her. Honestly, that's not something I would expect from them. They must have been drinking more than a bit. “So that’s why you guys are always in detention?”

“Yep. We have detention everyday as an agreement. Didn’t turn out so bad. After all, you were there.”

“Ah, you can make anything greasy.”

“It’s a special skill.”

“Oh really? Are you going to put it on your applications?”

“There’s no point when I only want to use it on you.”

“Ah, stop it.” I try to hit her, but she just laughs and catches my hand. She doesn’t let go. Instead, she intertwines our fingers. I’m the opposite of bothered. I gulp hard before speaking again.

“So, why was it me? Why out of everyone did you single me out?”

The question caught her off guard. She felt anxious like she was caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“I’m okay with it.” I reassure her.

“It doesn’t make you uncomfortable at all?”

“No, I’m actually glad I could help you. I trust you. I just want to know why it was me.” I scooch even closer so I can see her eyes better. “And don’t be greasy. Just the truth.”

Her dark eyes stay steady on mine as she speaks. “You just stood out to me. After I heard your voice that first time, it was automatic. I never found it hard to find you in anyway. It was just natural. I don’t think I could explain it further than that. There’s no real reason, I guess. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

I was at lost for words. Even when she’s not greasy, she’s greasy. I let go of her hand to finally just close the gap between us. I moved lower so I could tuck my head in her chest. Her arms wrapped around me automatically, like we’ve done it many times before.

“We’ll find her won’t we?”

“Yeah, we’ll find her.” I like feeling her speak. I close my eyes.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

I know she couldn’t just know that we’d find Krystal, but I believed her anyway. I couldn’t fight the exhaustion anymore, but unlike the night before I didn’t feel dread. The comfort I found in her lulled me to sleep easily.  

 

`````

just a short sheepy update


	14. Fourteen

    She was laying down. No pillow no blanket, but she was sleeping anyway. She woke up once. Through squinting eyes, she saw him.

                He sat there in a mask just staring at her. She was too tired to worry. She fell back to sleep moments later. Back to sleep, where she was home again.

 

                When I wake up, I feel warmth and comfort. Plus a rest I’ve longed so much for. I sigh content. I find the thought of moving from this spot very objectionable, so I stay. The sun shines through the window, but it's easy to tell it's still early. The early birds are still making their noise. Moonbyul’s steady breathing starts becoming less rhythmic, so I know she’s waking up.

                Soon, Moonbyul takes a deep breath and moves her arm from my waist, where it’s been the whole night, to move it towards her face.

                “Your bed is so comfy, but it gets so cold in here.”

                “I’m not keeping you warm enough?” I push myself back a little so I can look at her, but mostly so she can see my pout.

                “I meant my back. There’s a draft on it,” she chuckled.

                “I can be your big spoon. That’ll keep your back warm,” I teased.

                Her eyebrow quirks up for a moment. Then she reveals her winning smirk.

                “Maybe next time. I think I just need more blanket.” She then proceeds to take all of the blanket, leaving me bare.

                “Hey, Byul! Now I’m cold!” I whine smacking her, but she continues making herself into a burrito cackling all the while.

                “I feel much better. Thanks, Solar.”

                Only her head is sticking out, and I have to admit it looks cute. I kind of want to take a picture, but I don’t. Instead, I jump on her causing her to let out a puff of air.

                “You’re going to kill me because I took the blanket? Solar, please have some mercy. You’re squishing me.” She says as she wriggles around in her blanket burrito.

                “You’re being dramatic. There’s no way I’m squishing you.”

                “No way? Solar, I’m starting to think you eat bags of bricks.”

                I gasp. “Alright, that’s it.” I hop off her and start pushing her towards the edge of the bed, and there’s no way she can stop me.

                “Wait! No, Solar. I was just kidding. You’re beautiful and as light as a feather!”

                I suddenly have an idea that makes me smile mischievously. She notices it, and her eyes open wider in worry.

                “I won’t push you off on one condition.”

                “And what condition is that?” Moonbyul asks her voice sounding worried.

                “You have to teach me how to ride a motorcycle.” I smile proud.

                “What if I just teach you what a vegetable is instead?”

                She really wants to push her luck, huh? So, I push on her just a little bit more.

                “Okay. Okay. Okay. Deal. I’ll teach you. Just don’t let me die like this.”

                 I laugh, proud of my victory and move so she can roll towards the center, unraveling herself.

                “You’re a hard negotiator.” She sat up and started fixing her hair that got messed up during her antics. She was missing a strand that was out of place so I reach over and fix it for her. "How do you feel today?" She asks studying my face. She seems satisfied.

           "Better than yesterday." She nods and smiles.

            "Good."

                “I suppose we should get dressed.” I sighed knowing the fun would end once we started talking about the business we had to take care of. It was just that a break felt so nice, but I knew I was fortunate to even have one. While some didn’t have that option.

                She hummed in agreement, but she moved over so she was behind me.  Moonbyul pulled me back against her chest as she leaned against the headboard. I fit nicely between her legs. She pulled the blanket over and covers me.

                “We woke up early, we have a couple of minutes. Keep me warm for a bit longer.” Her arms wrap around my waist, and I take to playing with the hems of her sleeves. “You saw something last night. It was short, wasn’t it?”

                I stuffed my hand up her sleeve before responding. “You could tell?”

                “Yeah, you stiffened a little and your eyelids fluttered. I was a little worried for a moment, to be honest, but you were fine. It passed by fast anyway.”

                “We’re dealing with a real creep… He was there in a mask, just watching her. That’s it.”

                “Let’s get her away from that guy then.” I grabbed her arms so she couldn’t pull them away.

                “Wait. Just a minute longer.”

 

“I pictured him in some shabby apartment or something. Not this,” Hwasa said as she was taking off her helmet. I was already off the bike, so I stood staring at the familiar house across the street. I knew what she meant. The house wasn’t like a mansion or anything, but it looked too normal. It was just a nice suburban home with a regular mailbox out front. No one would guess that this regular looking house homed an evil man.

“Let’s try to get in through the back. We don’t need anyone calling the police on us.” We followed Hwasa’s lead to the back door. “Hold on, I got some tools for this.” Hwasa was about to start searching through her bag, but Moonbyul tried the knob before she could. The door swung open with no problem.

“Someone else besides Lee Daeho was here. I can still smell him. Whoever it was is gone now though, so don’t worry.”

We walked in cautiously despite the assurance that the house was empty. I was met with another completely normal appearance. It was tidy, and no different from any other home I’ve been to. Except that the walls were bare. There were no personal pictures of any sort. Not of friends or family, nothing. I bet he didn’t have anyone in his life.

“Come look at this!” Wheein yelled from a room I have yet to enter. I cringed at the sudden noise. I wasn’t as comfortable as she was yet. I walked into the kitchen to see Wheein standing by a manila envelope on the kitchen counter. “It’s addressed ‘Dad’. Should we open it?” Wheein was already reaching for it as she asked.

I already knew what it contained. I could tell Hwasa and Moonbyul did too. I would have stopped her from looking, but the pictures might have some details that can help us out. She undid the metal clasp and slowly pulled out photos. Wheein quietly went through them, her face slowly paling. Finally, she passed them to Moonbyul without a word.

Moonbyul spread them out on the table so we all could look. All of the pictures were of Krystal strapped to a chair in an all-white bare room. Looking at them was like déjà vu, but this time I was able to see Krystal’s state. It wasn’t good. She looked pale and weak, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Despite that, she was still beautiful just as Jongin had said.

I stopped looking after a minute. There wasn’t going to be anything useful in those photos. He was really making things hard for us. I guess we have to search more of Daeho’s house. His all too normal house.

“There’s a note inside the envelope.” Hwasa said, gingerly taking it out. “Here’s some photos you can add to your collection. Your forgotten son, Jongin.” ‘Your forgotten son’, he sounded resentful. Was that what all this was about? He did say that his dad at a fascination with Krystal, did he take her to mess with him?

 “Collection… He has to have pictures here somewhere then. Let’s keep looking.” Moonbyul put the photos back in order and stuck them back in the envelope along with the note. I followed Moonbyul down the only hallway in the house. Lucky for us the house wasn’t that big, meaning less rooms for us to go through. It had a living room, a kitchen, and then a hallway with four doors. One was the restroom. That was the first door. I don’t think he stashed them in there…

                We moved on to the door across from it. As soon as I saw what was on the other side of that door, my mouth dropped. All of the walls were covered with pictures of unsuspecting women. The wall adjacent to the door was dedicated to Krystal.

“Oh my god.” This guy is crazy.

“Guys, we found something in here!” Moonbyul yelled at the others. I moved closer to the wall with Krystal’s photos to examine them better. There were so many from a lot of different places like, school, her house, the quarry, and a couple other random locations. He has definitely been stalking her for a while.

I moved to the wall to the right of it. It had similar photos, but they looked older. The quality was definitely not on par with the pictures of Krystal. The woman though was a different story. She looked a lot like Krystal. It was uncanny really. The woman in this set of photos was no doubt Krystal’s mom, his first victim. The wall to the left had pictures of the girl I easily recognized as the victim from the quarry. He stalked his prey before he attacked. So sick.

The fourth wall was similar to all the rest, but the quality was somewhere in-between. That isn’t what caught my eye though. Actually, it was a man in one of the photos. The guy looked to be a boyfriend or husband of the woman. He wasn’t the subject of the shot, he was even blurred a little, but even then it was obvious to me.

“Guys, look at this.” I waited until they were all gathered around before I continued. “Does this guy look familiar to any of you?”

“He looks a lot like Sehun.” Wheein responded squinting her eyes and moving closer. Good so it did look like him, it wasn’t just me.

“Right, that’s what I hoped you’d say. So, isn’t it a little weird that he doesn’t seem to have any resemblance to his other son Kai? Maybe it’s because he’s not his son at all, he’s Daeho’s instead. Making Sehun and Kai half-brothers rather than full brothers. I mean if these girls on the wall, excluding Krystal, were his only victims then it seems like he’s the only possible suspect. The quarry girl died, and Krystal’s mom only has daughters.” It just clicked. And even knowing everything I knew about the guy, I was shocked. Was he really more than just a bully? But I knew Krystal and I recognized something about him. It must be someone we knew.

“Damn. Kai is Principle Lee’s aka Lee Daeho’s son? I know Kai’s an asshole, but would he really do something like this?” Wheein asked.

“Some people are just horrible, and some people are made horrible. I bet it was a combination of both. I really doubt his step dad treated him fair. Do you? The same guy that treated his wife like shit,” Hwasa replied in an angry tone. She had no love for Sehun’s dad, that’s for sure.

“Do you think he’d goes as far as… his dad?” Wheein asked looking over at the only dead victim.

“Let’s not find out,” Hwasa finished.

Listening to the conversation made me a little angry. I didn’t care about Kai/Jongin or what he went through to make him this way. All I cared about was finding Krystal, and getting justice for her and the other women on the walls.

                So we have to find him. He came here before even we got here. I wonder if he went to school after. Crazy to think he would return to regular life just like that.

                I couldn’t believe it though. We finally have the missing piece that will bring us to Krystal. I closed my eyes and felt her exhaustion. I’ll get you soon. If it’s the last thing I do.

 

 

 

** Moonbyul **

I had been listening out as well as I could, but it was hard when you weren’t focusing for one particular thing. There’s always so much going on. Everything makes a noise, and it’s all just another distraction. Any car I hear could belong to anyone in the neighborhood. I wouldn’t know it was him until he was pulling up or if he happened to speak. I already heard a few cars coming and going, but the passenger in this car wasn’t like the rest.

I guessed by the pace of his heart. He was clearly distressed, his heart was pounding fast and he was muttering angrily. It was all incomprehensible, but it was enough. Was he told about the pictures, or did he have some alarm that we weren’t aware of? Doesn’t matter, we had to leave. Now.

“Guys, we have to go out the back right now. He’s coming.” I kept my voice smooth and low. I figured that if I remained calm they would too. Nothing is going to go as planned, is it? I grabbed Solar’s hand and led her out the door. I looked back to see if the other two were following. Hwasa had Wheein’s hand; they were right behind us. I knew I could count on Hwasa in high stress situations.

We were lucky he was having so much trouble getting the key in the lock because he was so anxious. Everyone was able to shuffle out the door, and just as he finally got it unlocked, the last of us stepped out. I shut the door quietly right as he swung his door open. He didn’t hear anything through his own noise.

“Do we go to the bikes?” Solar looked at me wide eyed.

I shook my head. “No, he’ll see us. We have to wait until he leaves.” I whispered looking around for a better spot to hide. We were crouching under the window on the back wall so he wouldn’t spot us, but it was probably better we move just in case he looks out. So I dragged Solar to the side of the house knowing the other two would follow.

“Arrrgg! She was mine!” He had opened the envelope, well ripped it basically. I guess he was informed about his “gift” and couldn’t wait to see it until after school.

He stood at the counter just breathing heavily now. After having gone through the pictures he was twice as mad; I could hear his teeth grinding. He was trying to calm down but it wasn’t working. He threw a punch at the wall, it made a loud thud the others could hear. It made all of their hearts leap.

“What was that?” Solar asked moving closer to me.

“He’s having a fit. He’s mad his son got to Krystal first. He wanted her to himself.” He was throwing other stuff in his house now. I glanced at her knowing the disgust would be written all over her face. She’s always so expressive.

His phone rang interrupting his rage.

“Hello.” His voice showed no trace of his exasperation. “I just had to step out for a short moment. I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry, I won’t be late for the meeting. See you soon.” He was very curt. He didn’t even let the person on the other end speak. “FUCK!”

He was pacing back and forth seemingly trying to make a decision. He stopped suddenly. Then he steadily made his way towards the back door. Towards us.

He opened it and walked out. There was so much fear in the air it was almost overwhelming. It was a wonder to me now, how others couldn’t hear or smell it. He didn’t come in our direction, instead he went the other way, where we came in.

“The stupid kid broke my lock and trampled on my flowers. Geez, how many trips did he make?” He didn’t seem to realize there was more than one set of footprints. Quietly under his breath, he murmured, “I’m going to kill him.”

He went back into the house and slammed the door shut. I could hear him stomping back to the front door. He quickly locked his door, muttering how it was useless anyway, and finally got back into his car.

I turn around to tell them that we were once again in the clear, and see Wheein clinging to Hwasa. Hwasa heart was slamming, but she didn’t indicate how rattled she was. She never did.

Solar had her hand on Wheein’s shoulder. Once she made sure her best friend was okay she moved back over to me. Solar also gave off a much calmer vibe than her heart indicated. I always knew that Solar was brave, strong, and righteous. They were traits I truly admired about her. She must have developed those traits young when she befriended Wheein. Since she was the only child I’m sure she took Wheein under her wing. Even now, after extreme events, she put Wheein first.

I felt pride for her. Especially now after seeing how she was handling the income of others much emotions better. I had no doubt she would improve. Of course, there was no way Solar wouldn’t figure out a way to control this new development. She was too determined.

“We’re okay. He’s gone.” Everyone let out a long breath. Their vitals were finally able to even out.

“We have to find Jongin before Lee Daeho does.” When I see the look on Solar’s face, I know she must have felt something that made our next moves even more critical.  

 

____

 

hey, happy halloweenie

hope u like


	15. Fifteen

                He was furious. The rage overcame him, he didn’t like having the disadvantage. He wasn’t used to it.

                It didn’t matter that Jongin was his son, I knew that once he found him, he would kill him.

                “He’s going to kill him.” I told her, because it was true, and there was probably nothing we could do to stop it.

                “He wants to kill him, but we aren’t going to let that happen,” Moonbyul said.

                “Would it really be such a bad thing?” I asked her. One less bad person, I figure.

We were once again in her office because we couldn’t just hang out at Daeho’s house, and school wasn’t really an option. Once we got here, Moonbyul pulled me into the office and told the others to wait outside. I was just as confused as them, but they didn’t ask any questions and neither did I. Not this time.

“Yes, it is a bad thing. Solar,” She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the couch. She had asked me to sit, but I refused. I wanted to take action not rest. Her persistence got the best of me, so I gave in, and sat down heavily. “I know that you have experienced things I won’t ever understand, but I know you don’t want him dead. Plus, if Daeho killed Jongin it would mean he’d be the one with Krystal, and you know he’s worse. Far worse.”

I looked down at our clasped hands and sighed. She was right. Of course, she was.

“How are we supposed to find him?”

“You’re going to find him.”

“Me?” I looked at her like she was crazy. Why was it all on me?

“Yes, you. You remember invading my feelings, right?”

“Of course. It was just yesterday, after all. And I didn’t invade you’re feelings, you-“

She cut me off, “asked you too. I know. That isn’t the point. What’s important is that you did it. You were able to get in my head, and now we’re going to try something like that, but when you feel what I feel, it’s going to be by touch.” She ran her up my forearm to emphasize her point.

I knew she didn’t mean anything by it in this instance, she was just trying to help. But, I don’t think she understood that that was not the best way to get me to concentrate. And yet I didn’t pull away, not yet.

“You’re going to see what I see and smell what I smell, and you’re not going to be asleep. _You_ control you’re gift, Solar. So far, you’ve done all this with Krystal, but she’s the captive. She’s not going to know anything. She’s not the one you need to invade.”

Now I pull back from Moonbyul and ready myself. She was right, again. If we were going to find Krystal, I would have to get inside the mind of Jongin. He would be the one to lead us there. He was the only person going in and out of wherever he had Krystal.

I was not going to get into Moonbyul’s head right now, that’s for sure. We needed to concentrate on one thing, finding Krystal.

“I’m not going to feel what you feel in any sense of the word because I’m not going to be occupying _your_ mind.”

“Alright, it’s up to you. Who are you going to invade then?”

I frowned. “Stop saying it like that.” Although it was technically what I was doing, I didn’t like the way it sounded. It made it sound horrible, and I wouldn’t “invade” them if I had the choice.

“Like what? Invade? Isn’t that what you’re doing?” I looked over at her. She looked genuinely confused.

“You know, you’re invading everyone’s privacy by listening to their vitals and conversations.”

“Hey! I can’t help but-… I see your point. So, who are you going to… be one with?”

I scowled at her. “That almost sounds worse.”

“Well, I can’t think of another way to phrase it.”

“Just shush. I’m trying to concentrate.” I sat back and shut my eyes.

“Oh, right.  Sorry.”

Wheein. I figured if anyone would be okay with it, it had to be my best friend. She wouldn’t mind if I occupied her mind for a moment, right? Well, she would have to deal with it. That is, if I could pull it off.

I take deep breaths and concentrate on her, just her. My eyes were closed, so when the world finally comes back into view, I know it isn’t from my perspective.

I see Hwasa turned towards Wheein. They’re sitting in the car that was parked in Moonbyul’s garage, waiting for us to finish up. It smells a little like the air freshener the owner put in, but mostly like Hwasa’s sweet perfume. Wheein really likes it, and she breaths it in like she might never smell it again.

“So Moonbyul stayed over at her house? That little punk didn’t even tell me about it.” Hwasa shakes her head upset with her supposed “best friend”.

“If it makes you feel better, I only know because I saw Moonbyul escaping through Solar’s window.” Wheein laughs out loud. “I was so surprised, I almost thought I was still sleeping. I just hope this means they’re together. They gotta be, right? It’s so tiring to watch them moon over each other.  Pun intended.”

Hwasa laughs and smiles fondly at her. “Ah, good one. But I don’t know about that. Knowing Moonbyul, she’ll probably find some reason to keep them apart. Make it more dramatic. Although, watching them moon over each other might be better than,” she scrunches her face in disgust, “watching them be coupley.”

Wheein’s vison narrows as she squints her eyes imagining the scene. “That’s true.” Wheein pauses feeling another wave of frustration. “AHH! What are they doing?” She looks over at the office door.

“Relax, they’ll tell us. They always do. But hey, Wheein.” The tone of Hwasa’s voice makes Wheein know that she demands her full attention.

Wheein hums and turns back to Hwasa. Hwasa has a serious look on her face now. “Since they’ve” she waves at the door, “been confiding in one another, I just want to let you know that… Since they have each other now, you should know that if Solar’s busy, I’m always around. This might not be as hard for us as it is for them, but it still is, and it’s dangerous for us too. So, you can always talk to me.”

Wheein swallows hard unable to think of what to say besides, “Same goes for you. Always.”

Suddenly she feels shy, and her hands grow clammy. She turns towards the office door again, hoping to hide her warm face.

 

I open my own eyes, and a smile I can’t keep back takes over my face. I never knew Wheein felt that way.

“What are you smiling about?” I hear Moonbyul’s voice beside me.

“It’s totally an invasion of privacy.” I admit in full now. If Wheein kept a diary, the moment I just lived with her was way more intrusive than if I had read it.

“What did you see?”

I turn to her a little angry because Moonbyul had to know. “Did you know that Wheein-“ But if she doesn’t, I’d be exposing Wheein against her approval.

“Did I know Wheein what? Come on, Solar.” She was pouting like a kid that didn’t get what they want. “Wait.” Her face reflects her revelation. “Does it have to do with Hwasa?”

“So you did know!” I smack her arm. I should know about my best friend before her.

“Ow! Well, it wasn’t my place to say. Plus, I tried not to pay attention. I swear. It’s just, you know when I was…” she rolled her eyes hating to admit it, “invading your privacy, Hwasa would always ask about her. Which got me thinking, naturally, and when we would all cross each other’s paths, I just… It’s like when you’re trying not to think about something, but it only makes you think about it more.”

“Alright, I get it. I’m just dumbfounded and pretty hurt. She didn’t tell me _and_ I didn’t notice. Shouldn’t I see the signs? And I call her my best friend!” I turn to Moonbyul and grab both of her shoulders. She leans back automatically. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice anything. Am I that self-absorbed?” I stare at her waiting for an answer, but she remains quiet. I push her back, irked that she wouldn’t have my back. “You’re supposed to take my side.”

“I was just thinking.” She laughs and repositions herself. “They were good at hiding it, and I think you were distracted because they teased us so hard. You really aren’t self-absorbed.”

I felt bad for pushing her after that. She did make me feel better.

“Should I talk to her about it?”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? How are you? Did it tire you at all?”

“No... Just a little bit I guess. I didn’t notice it until you asked.” I lied a little, but it was nothing to worry about. I came out feeling slightly light headed, but it was easy to ignore.

“Good. I’m sure soon enough there won’t be any energy cost.” She puts her hand between my shoulder blades and rubs small circles before she asks her next question. I knew what was coming. “Are you ready to try it with Jongin? I know you can do it.”

I nodded. Even if I wasn’t ready, it was time to find her. I shift back and she removes her hand. I heave a long sigh. I know I could do it. It wasn’t easy, but it was just a matter of intense concentration.  So, there was no excuse. It shouldn’t be different with him.

Jongin. Kai. I knew him for such a long time, but I never really did, did I? No one did. He held deep resentment and hate in himself for so long, and it manifested through his bullying but no one knew just how bad things really were. How they would make him a kidnapper, and possibly worse.

He sat in a stool staring at his reflection in a mirror that advertised a beer, but he wasn’t focused on the words. He only saw himself. There was no expression. His expression hardly even changed when he threw back a shot. I was sure it wasn’t his first.

His mind wasn’t the same as Wheein’s mind, which was calm in comparison to his. When I was in hers, it didn’t feel too different from mine. His though, it was filled with hate and bitterness. But the most prominent difference was the self-resentment. He wanted to see if he’d like himself better after a drink, but he was disappointed. His feelings didn’t change, and his face stayed the same.

But I wasn’t here to figure him out, so I moved on. Where was he? A bar. That was obvious. He wasn’t even of legal age, which explains the look of the place. It was obviously some dive bar with low standards if they let in a minor. It wasn’t very clean looking, but oddly enough it smelled good. Like autumn.

“You be wanting more?” A scraggly large man asked from behind the counter, taking Jongin’s attention away from his reflection.

I felt his hesitance, but in the end he nodded. The man took the empty glass and gave him a new filled one. Jongin stared at it and sighed. I couldn’t stay in any longer.

 

When I came to, the others were in the room quietly waiting for me. When they saw I was back they perked up.

“Did you get in Kai’s mind?” Wheein asked straight out.

“Yes, I did… He’s at a bar, just silently drinking.”

“Probably has to drink to live with himself.” Hwasa murmured.

“Or to get courage. He did reveal himself to his dad today. I bet he’s expecting a reaction.” Moonbyul said thoughtful. Then she turned back to me. “What did the bar look like?”

“It looked pretty grimy. Not a place I would expect a rich kid like Kai.”

“Hmm. Well, not many places let in a minor.” Hwasa said. After she did, she and Moonbyul shared a look as they so often do. “So did you see the bartender?”

“Yeah. He looked like a lumberjack.”

“And how’d it smell?”

Moonbyul and Hwasa said it with me, “Like autumn.” I could feel Moonbyul’s excitement. They knew.

“Wait, what am I missing?” Wheein asked. Looking between the three of us.

Moonbyul didn’t answer her, instead she directed her words at me. “That night Hwasa and I got caught breaking into the school, that’s the place we came from. I get a lot of work from that bar. We can find him. So easy.”

“You broke into the school?!” Wheein turned to Hwasa looking offended. “And you never told me?!”

“I swear I’ll tell you all about it. I just don’t think now is the time.” Hwasa placed a comforting hand on Wheein’s shoulder.

“Right.” She conceded looking upset.

“We have to leave right now, but here’s the plan: Solar and I will lead on my bike. I’ll be able to keep a safe distance, so you guys just follow me. If we’re lucky and he leads us to Krystal, we will not confront him. We will call the authorities. We can’t risk ourselves or Krystal. It’s not really necessary for you to go, so-,”

“No.” They both said.

“Yeah, I figured. Then, let’s go.”

 

We parked across the street from the bar called the two keys tavern. It turns out, the place was very close. It took like a minute to get there. It didn’t stop me from being worried.

“He’s in there still, right?” I’m still sitting behind Moonbyul not wanting to get off just in case we have to book it. I wasn’t taking any chances.

“Yes, he’s still there. Same as a minute ago. You know, you can check too.” She turned to look at me with a playful challenge in her eyes.

“I could, but I’m new at it. So it should just be you.”

“Isn’t that why you should practice?"

“Pay attention to _him_.” I push her face back towards the bar. She laughs and agrees. “You know, you’re hardly making this feel like a stake out with your teasing.”  I say choosing to mock her words and tone from a second ago.

“I’m not the one acting like an impatient child.”

I pinch her side, and she jumps a little.

“We’re on a vital stake out right now. Hands to yourself.” I sigh defeated and lean back into her and watch the door. I was being impatient, but every minute meant something to Krystal, so it meant something to me.

Several more minutes pass before Moonbyul straightens up. “He’s leaving. Remember we have to keep a respectable distance, so don’t rush me. I have a long range.” She knows me well.

Just another minute longer and I see him walk out. He didn’t look too affected by the alcohol. Still, he better not crash before he leads us to her.

I watch him get into his red sports car and silently urge him to drive. He finally pulls out of the parking lot and I watch him disappear down the street. It takes a lot in me not to say anything. Although, with every passing second I squeeze Moonbyul tighter, the feeling of desperation too hard to hide.

After what seems like an eternity, she revs her engine and follows the direction he went. Just as I suspected, the city disappears behind us, and we enter the forest region. It turns out to be way out of the quarries way. No wonder they couldn’t find anything.

Moonbyul slows down and turns down a hidden road that leads deeper into the mass of trees. Every inch closer we move I feel the connection I’ve made with Krystal that first night getting stronger. Finally, I would feel free again.

It’s a while before Moonbyul cuts the engine. He’s really that far out? Hwasa and Wheein pull up next to us and cut theirs too.

Immediately, Moonbyul starts instructing us. “Hwasa, Wheein, go back to the road and call for help. Make sure they find the road and bring them here as fast as possible, okay? Just keep going down this road. Tell them that.”

“Moonbyul, what are you talking about? Where are you going?” Hwasa asked getting ready to get off her bike, but Byul stops her by raising her hand.

“There is unexpected company we didn’t plan for.”

“Daeho? Daeho’s there?” I ask suddenly feeling sick. Did he really have to make things harder?

She nodded. “We can’t wait for the authorities. We have to distract them or something. Listen there’s no time. Go. Get them to us.” Hwasa growls in frustration, but she starts her bike and turns around speeding off towards the road.

“When did it get this dark?” Moonbyul murmurs after they disappear.

I look up just noticing the dark clouds rolling in. That couldn’t be a good sign, could it?

“We’re going to drive a bit further, but soon we’ll have to move fast on foot, okay?”

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Listen Solar, don’t do anything rash. Stay with me. We don’t leave each other’s side.”

“I got it.”

“Good girl. Let’s go.”

 

~~~~

 

:)


	16. Sixteen

  _I listened to this_ :  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJdZRvXsnJ8 _on repeat as I wrote this. Idk if it'll do anything for you, but it helped me._

 

  The cabin was very elegant looking, but it was unexpectedly small if it was in fact a Kim estate. Although, that didn’t mean it looked cozy. It actually looked unwelcoming. It was gloomy like there was a dark shadow casted over it, and the dark woods behind it only added to the eeriness.

“So, what are they doing?” I breathed out and leaned on the tree we were hiding behind. I was tired after having to run until the cabin finally came into view. I don’t know how Moonbyul did it with that wrench in her hand. She took it out of her bike like some magic trick. When I questioned her about it, she said it was for emergencies. Does her bike just randomly break down? Or does she like to help random people on the side of the road?

“Are they talking with each other?” I ask. I didn’t see anyone out here, so they must be inside.

                “No, Daeho’s still standing over there in the woods watching.” She pointed across the clearing that allowed for the cabin to be built. I don’t see anything but darkness. “My guess is, he couldn’t get in the cabin so he’s waiting for Kai to go in.”

                “And where’s Kai?”

                “Toying with his gun in his car.” She stated simply.

                I look at the red sports car unable to see him through the small windows. “He has a gun! You know, that’s a good thing to let me know about.”

                “Right, sorry. I’m just trying to get a read on things. Also, Daeho has one too.” She added like an afterthought. I don’t bother to respond. There’s an unsettling feeling growing in my stomach. The odds of everything going smoothly is growing smaller and smaller. “I can’t get anything on Krystal. You said she’s was definitely here, right?”

                “I’m positive.” It was like I had a second heartbeat. I could feel hers next to mine. It wasn’t as strong as I would hope, but it wasn’t weak either.

                “It’s so dark.” She looks up and then turns to me. “We’re going to use that to our advantage. That cabin needs to have lights on the inside in order for you guys to see. So, we’re going to turn off the electricity and give us the advantage. There’s no sun-light to shine into the windows so you guys will be basically blind but I’ll be able to get around fine. But you’re going to have to try something you’ve never done before.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I’m going to be your eyes and your ears, but I can’t carry you, Solar. You have to remain functioning. If you can’t do it, you have to stay. This is you’re only option.” She gave me an earnest look. “Quick, try it. Kai’s moving.”

                I focus on her eyes trying to will myself to see through them, but nothing happens.

                “Moonbyul, I can’t.” I say defeated after a minute of concentrating. It doesn’t help that I feel rushed.

                “Solar,” She moves closer and puts her hand on my cheek staring straight into my eyes. “Now is not the time to question yourself. You can do it. Believe you can and you will. Try once more, that’s all you have time for.” She steps back and nods at me.

                I let out a wobbly breath and breathe in steadier. I try to picture what she’d be seeing. Which would be me. I’ve looked in a mirror before. I can do this.

                Suddenly, there I am I’m looking at Moonbyul but there’s a distance in my eyes. Like I’m uninhabited.

                “Alright, now walk towards me.”

                I don’t know how I do it, but I watch myself move forward. It’s actually quite creepy looking.

                “Now grab my hand.” She offers it, and I take it.

                “It’s not so hard.” I watch myself say.

                “Told you could do it. Sometimes, it’s all about faith.” She turns away from me and looks out towards where she said Daeho was, and sure enough there he is. She could see him perfectly. It was amazing.

                He’s moving now towards the cabin, but I don’t see Jongin.

                “Where’s Kai?”

                “Listen for him,” she instructs.

                I focus on the sounds and spread my connection to her ears. The world seems to open up.  I hear running water but there isn’t any in sight, I hear animals and the trees leaves bristling as they all sway slightly against the growing wind. Did I smell rain?

                “Can you smell rain or is that me?”

                “I smell rain, but I don’t know if it’s through you or me. Did you find him?”

                I hear a foot step crunch the earth, but I see Daeho take that step. I listen harder searching for Jongin’s movements. I hear a wood panel creak quietly. He’s in the cabin.

                “When did he get inside?” I never even noticed him leave his car.

                “When you were concentrating. Now that you know you can do it, you might want to see the world through your eyes again. We’ll be running to the cabin in a moment, and there’s a lot to trip over out here. We’ll head to the fuse box and I’ll shut off the power first.” She’s quiet for a moment, and I feel her distress. I know what she’s going to ask next, and I already know how I’m going to respond. I’m sure she does too.

                “Don’t go with me. Just wait here. You’ll be safe right here.” She looks at me in desperation, but it’s not hard to refuse.

                “I think it’s time we go.” I nod at the door, where Daeho now stands.

                “Don’t-“

                “-do anything rash. I know, Moonbyul.” I try to assure her.

                She looks over at me and smiles. “Didn’t know you could read minds too.” She grabs my hand starts running.

                We don’t stop until we reach the box.

                “Do you work out? Why aren’t you tired?” I puff.

                She smirks as she’s opening the cover. “I just eat my vegetables. I believe I already told you about that.” I roll my eyes, but she doesn’t see it. She flips a switch and turns to me.

                She taps her ear and mouths, “Listen.”

                It’s easier to connect with her the second time. Maybe it’s because I’m familiar with her now.

                “-rying to mess with me, boy! I can assure you, this isn’t a game you want to be playing.” I hear Daeho pull back the slide and load the chamber. “I don’t know what your angle is, and frankly it doesn’t matter, but you have my girl. I just came to take her back.” He’s moving slowly, trying to make his way through the darkness. “I may be your father, but that won’t save you.”

                “We can’t let Kai die.” I turn towards Moonbyul. She has a hard look on her face. She nods slowly and moves towards the door.

                I hate Kai/Jongin for what he did, and I’ll never forgive him. But I know he isn’t like his father, a man with no conscience. I’m not sure I could ever forgive myself if I let this man kill him.

                When we get to the door, she takes off her glove and looks at me. She doesn’t say anything, but it’s full of meaning. I grab her hand and squeeze it. Then we walk into the dark cabin.

                I use her eyes, and can still make out very little, but I hear everything. I hear Jongin’s shallow breaths. He’s scared. He can’t keep his gun still. And yet, I know he’s determined. I felt that before. Whatever he’s seeking, he won’t back down from it.

                “I’m not afraid of you, _Dad_!” He says it like a curse. He shifts around so he’s behind Daeho, still there’s a wall between them. It’s clear he has the advantage of knowing the layout. He has the home field advantage. The pitch black arena affects him too, but not like it does Daeho.

                Moonbyul pulls me up the stairs and we ascend it very quietly. I follow, but I’m not sure what she has in mind.

We reach the top and she moves down the hall while her eyes search the area. They stop on a vase and she pulls me towards it. She drops my hand to dispel the fake flowers, and once she does that she raises her hand with the wrench indicating that I take it. I grab her wrist and she pulls me back towards the staircase, and pushes me back into the corner. She shifts in front of me, not totally blocking my path, and whispers, “You have to help me catch him.”

I’m not sure what she means, but I’m not given time to dwell on it. The next moment she drops the vase and a loud crash echoes through house. My heart was pounding consistently before, and now it takes a break for a few moments.

Both Jongin and Daeho stop breathing for a moment, but only one of them makes a move after the initial shock.

I hear heavy footsteps race up the stairs, causing a small panic, but I suppress it. I know what she means now. He can’t see us, so he’ll get close enough for her to make a move.

He’s only feet away and I feel her ready herself. He uses the rail to guide him, and he turns past is without even knowing.

Moonbyul uses the wrench to smack the back of his head, and he immediately drops. I was able to anticipate it enough to help her catch him. His dead weight is heavy, but we manage to set him down lightly.

She pulls me back up and we make our way back down the stairs. We just knocked somebody out with a wrench. Well, she did, but that doesn’t make it any less mind boggling.

We stop at the same time, hearing the same thing. Kai’s slowly making his way towards the stairs. I’m sure he can’t see us, but it makes it harder to sneak up on him anyway.

Moonbyul looks down and pulls something out of her pocket. She holds it up to her face and gives it a small kiss before she descends further down the stairs. I stay right behind her. Just before we reach the last step, she throws whatever she had right over Jongin’s head.

When it hits the wall behind him, he turns towards the noise and fires one shot. The distraction allows us to get right behind him. Moonbyul pushes me to the side and whispers so softly only her ears could hear over the ringing the gun shot left us with, “Crouch.”

I don’t hesitate. Right now, there’s no time for mistakes.

Jongin is breathing very heavily. He feels the same fear he made Krystal feel, and I know he feels remorse for it.

“Hey.” Moonbyul says, causing him to whip back around, his finger ready to pull the trigger again, except Moonbyul is ready. She uses the wrench to knock the gun right out of his hands, and it lands close to me, but I can only see through Moonbyul eyes and she isn’t looking over here.

But she bides me time by kicking him in the groin and grabbing his collar. I feel around for it a moment and eventually feel the cold metal. I carefully pick it up, and move towards his moans that even my ears can hear.

I don’t have my finger on the trigger but I press the nozzle on his chest so he knows I’m pointing it at him.

“Where is she?! Where do you have Krystal?!” I yell. My emotions getting the best of me.

He whimpers, but he manages to utter, “She’s in the basement.”

“Which door will take us to the basement?” Moonbyul asks in a much calmer voice than mine, but it’s cold.

“It’s in the kitchen, just down this hallway.”

“You’re coming with us.” She pulls him down the hall by his collar. We reach the kitchen, and she looks around. There’s only three doors. One clearly leads outside, so it’s ruled out easily.

“Which door?”

“I can’t-“

She interrupts and rattles him a bit. “You don’t need to see to know which direction. Now, which one?” she growls.

“The one on the right.” He mumbles.

Moonbyul moves us towards it, and doesn’t bother to try the knob. She brings the wrench heavily down on it, and kicks the door open.

“Watch your step, Solar.” She says in a way different tone than she was using with Jongin. It’s almost unrecognizable.

We reach the bottom and are faced with a keypad.

“You had this place soundproofed, didn’t you?”

There’s a pause before he answers. “Yes.” He sounds emotionless, but I know the truth. He got himself into something he never should have. He wasn’t his dad.

“What’s the key code?” I ask like I was asking the answer to a math problem.

“’O’-seven, Fifty-four.”

I knew those numbers. They were the numbers on his and his brother’s jerseys. Why did he try to frame Sehun if he cared?

Moonbyul typed it in and there was a successful ping that followed. She pushed the door open, and we were greeted by the white room I saw from Krystal’s perspective.

Once I saw the light, I immediately switched back to my vision. I pushed past them and ran into the room. There she lay on the floor in the corner, oblivious to the world around her.

“Krystal!” I shout.

I run to her and sit down beside her. I pull her into my lap and feel her face. She was cool, not cold but cool. It was still too cool to be healthy. Her face was pale, and the dark circles have gotten deeper.

“Krystal, help is on the way. Just hold on a bit more, and in no time, you’ll be back in your own bed.” I smooth out her unwashed hair. Feeling relieved. She wasn’t okay, but I knew she would be.

I look up and see Jongin discarded in another corner. The white room wasn’t too big.  It was a box really. All it had was the lights for the photos and a desk with a computer to process them.

My curiosity got the best of me so I ask, “Why did you do all this Jongin? Kidnap Krystal? Frame Sehun? What did you stand to gain?”

He didn’t answer for a while, but soon enough he was blubbering.

“I was the victim! Me! I never had a chance because of _him._ Because of what he did. My own mom could barely look at me. Then I see Sehun come along, and he gets everything I ever wanted. What I needed. Love.

“So fuck Sehun! My step-dad, his dad, treated me like dirt.  I was always the outcast, always a burden.”

                Once Moonbyul sees that Jongin is no longer a threat she comes over to Krystal and I. First, she checks over Krystal. Once she sees that she’s in no immediate danger, she lightly touches my face, asking me if I’m okay. I nod and continue to listen to Jongin.

“When we were young, we used to be close, Sehun and me, but if I ever hurt their precious child, their real child, even just an accident, I was stuck in a closet for hours. One time it was a day because they forgot.  So fuck them. I don’t mean anything to them, so why should they mean anything to me?

“And Krystal? She was just unlucky. When she figured out who I was, I still don’t know how she did, but she made a mistake by asking me about it. It made me dig deeper. Soon enough, I figured out who my real father was. When I saw her on his wall, I knew I could use her as revenge.

“She was just caught it the crossfire, and I will regret it until the day I die. Tell her that, okay? Please. I probably won’t be able to.” His face is swollen red, and his nose is runny. He meant it. I didn’t need to see it because I felt it, but it should be obvious to most.

I’m still looking at him when my world shatters. I don’t know how she or I missed it, but the person that comes down the stairs isn’t the police or a paramedic, it’s Daeho. He somehow recovered, and he isn’t forgiving.

“Always around to cause trouble, huh, Solar?” he seethes just before he fires.

The pain I feel isn’t sharp or overwhelming. In fact, it’s quite familiar to me. I was pushed aside causing my side to hit the hard ground. It wasn’t me who took the bullet. But I swear the pain I feel is just as bad.

Suddenly, the girl I had in my lap isn’t the closest one to death anymore.

“Moonbyul!” Her name rips from my throat, loud and piercing.

I’m not sure what I’m doing, but I know that it’s right. I’m in Daeho’s brain, and not merely as an occupant. Not a possession either, but Daeho can’t stop me. He can’t stop me from flooding his mind with a static so overwhelming he can’t think, see, hear, smell, or feel. It’s like an override, and he just can’t take all the input, so he shuts down.

He’s about to fall just as another body hits him. A moment too late, Jongin tried to stop him. But that’s all that matters.

I’m back in my own body, and I softly shift Krystal off me, to move over to Moonbyul. I’m too afraid to move her, so I have to lean over her. I see the spot the blood is coming from and quickly press my hands on it. She groans, but I don’t dare to move my hand from her right side, just above her abdomen.

“This lighting is really great. You look like an angel right now.” She said trying to sound normal, but the damage was too much to overcome, so her voice wobbles slightly.

“A charmer even now, huh?” I manage to say in an even tone, but the tears still well in my eyes. Some spill over onto her shoulder.

“A beautiful girl like you, deserves to be told.” Her eyes are slightly glossy, and I know she’s slipping away. Her blood is flowing out too fast, despite my pressure.

She reaches up and cups my cheek.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to get blood on you.” She tries to brush it away. “Your cheeks, so squishy.”

“Stop talking nonsense. Help is coming, okay? Just stay lucid until then.”

“Distract me. Sing me a song.”

“I can’t. My throat is too tight. I’ll sound horrible.”

“Please. If anything, I know I’ll be okay if I can just-,” she winces and gasps before she can continue. “-hear you sing. I don’t think I told you but, your voice is my most favorite thing in the world.”

Hearing that only releases a sob from me, but I can’t let her down. So, I take a deep breath and sing the only thing I can think of, the happy birthday song.

She stops me before the first verse by putting her finger to my lips. She winces all the way through it, but it was that important to her.

“I can’t think of anything.” I laugh through my tears.

“I’ll think of one for you.” She half smiles and says. “Sing Hallelujah.”

“Is that your favorite song?”

“It was the first song you got the lead in. Your voice is my favorite song.” She was there for everything, wasn’t she? This adorable creep. A new wave of tears flow down my face, but she’ll get her song.

“Okay. Hallelujah it is.”

 

 ~~~~

 


	17. Seventeen

  I was singing to a droopy eyed Moonbyul when Jongin yelled for help.

                “We need help in here! She’s bleeding!”  He screams out the door. “Please, come quick!” He pleas, his voice cracking slightly.

                “Moonbyul, you hear that? Help’s here. You’re going to be okay.” I say as tears still run down my cheeks.

                “That’s a lot of blood.” She turned her head to look at the blood that began to pool near her face. It already soaked a lot of her hair.

                “It just looks like a lot because everything’s so white.”

                She turns her face back so it’s facing the ceiling and looks around.

                “This is like that place between heaven and earth. What’s that place called again?” I have to lean closer to hear her now, her voice has grown so raspy and soft. When I do, I notice a little blood on the inside of her lips.

                _“Over here! I swear I’m unarmed! I’m unarmed! For god sakes! She’s dying!”_

_“Hands on your head!”_

                “Purgatory. But you’re not going anywhere near there. You’re staying here on earth, with me, with Hwasa and with Wheein. And anyway, you made me a promise. You still have to teach me how to ride a motorcycle.”

                “I’ll promise you that I’ll fight with everything I got. But Solar, if I lose.” I shake my head denying the possibility. She rephrases. “In the unlikely chance I lose, get me as close to my parents as you can, okay?”

                I know it’s important, so I assure her. “Okay. I p-promise.” But it kills me to think about that reality.

                “That’s my girl.” I barely manage to make out over the chaos going on.

                Finally, the cops burst in and they immediately cuff Jongin. He doesn’t fight. The paramedics follow close behind. I notice that all of them are wet. I guess it started raining after all.

                Two paramedics come over to us quickly, a woman and a man, while two others go to Krystal.

                “Good job, honey. Let us take over, we got her.” The women gently pushes me aside, so I slowly lift my hands off Moonbyul.

                They come back soaked in blood. Her blood. I sob her name. I want to touch her, just hold her hand, but instead I have to wipe her blood off onto my cloths.

                There’s so much going on. So many voices, and it all seems to echo in the small room. But it all seems distant as I stare at Moonbyul, watching her get paler and paler.

                Eventually, I watch them move Moonbyul onto a stretcher. I follow them through the house out into the rain. I don’t want her out of my sight.

                I get soaked within seconds of being outside, but I don’t mind it. I’m happy that it washes some of the blood off me. It was a sticky reminder of the situation. Not that I needed one.

They try to keep me out of the ambulance by pushing me towards Wheein and Hwasa, but I’m persistent. They don’t have the time to fight. So I get in and sit right by her head. The rain helped get most of the blood off my hands, but it’s stuck in my finger nails.

They didn’t allow her to get wet during the transfer from the house to the ambulance, however, so I run my fingers over her hair which is only wet with her blood. She hasn’t opened her eyes since I left her with the paramedics.

 I listen to the rain splatter against the ambulance and silently pray. I never really believed in God, but I pray just in case there is. Maybe, he’ll allow us some mercy.

We’re just about to pull into the hospital when I lean down and kiss her softly. Whatever happens, I don’t want to live with the regret of never have felt her lips on mine. It’s not ideal, but I’ll just have to hope I can get another chance. Preferably, a chance where she can respond.  

 

 

It was a bit weird for me to be wearing all black, but I figured Moonbyul would have liked it. If only she were able to see me in it. In anything even. I take one last look in the mirror, and let out a long breath. I should go.

I look down at her, she looks peaceful. All traces of her blood have long been cleaned up. I look at her left arm, the one she kept hidden for so long. There was nothing she could do to hide it now.

Now that I’ve seen it, I don’t understand why she kept it covered for so long. It was beautiful in its own way. Her veins all stood out, showing a striking design. There was a slight purple discoloration, but even still it was magnificent.

I ran my fingers up her arm, feeling nothing but very smooth skin.

“This isn’t how I wanted to reveal it to you. I had something a lot sexier in mind.” She says with a lopsided smile.

Her sudden interruption caused me to pull back real fast and smack my hand to my chest, as if it could calm my heart.

“Oh my god! You scared me!” I leaned closer again and gave her a light smack. She chuckled softly. Her eyes were on my face, and they were twinkling. She looked so alive. I felt a lump build in my chest.

“I can see that. Gotta say, that face you just made, best thing I could have woken up to. Thank you for that.”

“You can’t tease me after the scare you gave me. I thought you were going to die!”

“That’s unjustified. I couldn’t control that situation.” She looked at me with a smile, knowing I couldn’t argue with that.

I heave a sigh. “Always have something smart to say, don’t you?”

“Just another one of my many skills.” She winks at me. Then she looks down, looking like she just realized where she was. She’s bandaged up under her gown, and other than some IVs there’s no other obvious damage.

“So was I out long?” she turns back to me with a raised eyebrow.

“Two days.”

“And how’s Krystal?”

“Much better. She was just very dehydrated and pretty strung out from the drugs. Daeho and Jongin are both in custody. There’s plenty of evidence against both of them. As for our two friends, well they should be here soon.” I give her the quick rundown, not wanting to talk about it. She nods, and I know she understands.

“Is that my hoody?” I look down as if I didn’t know what I was wearing.

“Yeah… I took it from the garage.”

“Looks good on you.” She stops for a moment, another smile pulling at her lips. “So… you kissed me, didn’t you?”

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I really didn’t think she would remember that. She looked like she was out.

There’s no point in denying it, so I just tell her the truth. “Yep. That, I did do.”

She frowns. “Our first kiss, and I can barely remember it.” She turns her head so she’s facing straight forward and continues to pout for a brief moment. Then I see her get an idea.

“Let’s have a redo.” She beams at me. My heart melts the slightest bit. I don’t think it would be possible to resist that adorable face. But I can still play with her.

“But _I_ remember it just fine.”

“Fine. It’ll be my redo. You can’t say no. Look at me. I’m in the hospital.”

I let out a loud laugh unable to muffle it. “I can’t believe you would pull that card on me.”

She grins seemingly proud of herself. “I have no shame.”

“For the record, I would have said yes anyway, but now I know your true colors.” I get up from the chair and get closer. Her smile somehow grows, and mine follows suit.

I brush her soft hair, feeling almost overwhelmingly enamored. “You’re so cute.” I whisper.

“You’re so beautiful,” She says, her volume matching mine. Her smile has slowly fallen and she looks up at me with wide eyes. That look alone causes my heart to pound.

She reaches up and cups my cheek. She winces slightly, but she keeps it there and brushes my skin with her thumb. I automatically lean into her touch. I reach my hand up and grab her wrist, rubbing my thumb over her sensitive scars. I see her let out a small breath.

She uses her hand to lead my face down to hers, and she kisses me gently. Her lips are slightly chapped but I’ve never felt anything better.

I’ve worked so hard to learn how to build up a wall that would keep out others emotions, and in one moment she nearly breaks it. I have to concentrate hard to keep it in place. Her emotions seem to want in, crashing at my barriers.

“Thank you for saving my life,” I whisper against her lips.

“I would do it a million times for one more kiss.”

“You don’t have to do anything for one.”

I close the distance again. The kiss grows deeper as the air around us thickens.

I don’t even notice the heart monitor going crazy until she gently pushes me away.

She unwillingly murmurs, “Someone’s coming.”

I notice her flushed face and know mine probably matches. They’ll probably know what happened just now, but I don’t care. All I feel is joy and a slight buzz.

I sit back down, well basically flop down because my legs feel like jello. The pair of us share a smile, and the moment feels perfect.

Then Hwasa and Wheein walk in. I was hoping it was a nurse.

“Hey, Bud! You’re awake!” Hwasa cheers and walks over to her other side. Her and Wheein’s faces had lifted up when they saw her, and now they stand by her with big grins. “Hey, what’s with that dopey smile? You really that doped up?” she laughs. But, after she has a moment to study us, a different sort of smile appears. “You seeing what I’m seeing Wheein?” she asks.

“Are you seeing two kids that _finally,_ after ages of tension, get together?” Wheein responds looking hyped.

“Yes! Finally! If only we had champagne or something to mark the occasion.”

“We’re not even of legal age, Hwasa.” Moonbyul said trying to look serious, but she can’t suppress her smile.

“pfft. When has that stopped us before? Anyway, after what we went through, we’re probably like 30 mentally.”

“What we went through was crazy, huh?” I ask. With what happened to Moonbyul, I haven’t reflected on it.

“Insane.” Wheein agrees.

“We did well though.” I add.

Moonbyul grabs my hand and says, “We all did incredible.” But she only looks at me. I blush slightly and nod.

“So, it has begun.” I hear Wheein whisper to Hwasa.

 

School had become hectic after everything. Everyone has so many questions. The most popular one being: How did you guys do it? How did you guys find her?

I found it hard to answer. I certainly couldn’t tell them the truth. So, I just said something like, “It was just a gut feeling.” I could tell it didn’t quell their curiosity, especially the police. But what could I do? The truth wouldn’t suffice.

It was better when Moonbyul was finally there. She and Hwasa still had a stigma around them that made less people come up to us and ask questions.

Moonbyul was a lot better now, but she still winced sometimes when she walked. She tried to hide it, but she couldn’t keep it from me. So whether she wanted my help or not, I was always there. A week later, she was near close to normal. Watching her get better… The pride I felt for her seemed unreal.

 

 

I’m laying down on my bed, tired after a long day. I sigh and turn over. I wonder what Moonbyul is doing now. Her aunt forced her to work less and I know she’s been pretty restless, but secretly I was kind of happy. It gave us more time together. A bit selfish of me I know.

But her aunt has turned over a new leaf. For real, this time. So, she should enjoy high school now that she can. That’s the way I see it.

I sit up quick when I hear a tap on my window.  A wave of relief washes over me when I see that it’s Moonbyul herself. The one I’d been thinking about. Constantly.

Soon a wave of anger comes when I realize that she had to climb her way up here. She isn’t even one hundred percent healed yet! I march over and open the window.

Her smile falls a little when she sees my face.

“Hey…”

“Are you crazy? Why didn’t you just come through the door? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I was feeling romantic. Look, there’s a full moon.” She points out with a goofy smile.

I sigh when I feel the anger dissipate in moments. It’s frustrating that I can’t stay mad at her.

“Yeah… It’s beautiful. Just like you.” I say before she can.

“You’re learning.” She grins.

“Hmm. From the best I hear. Hurry, get in here.”

She slowly climbs through. I don’t want to scold her again, but I see she is in some discomfort from the climb, so I lead her to the bed and sit her down.

“Byuli, Byuli, what will I do with you?”

“I can think of a lot of things.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

I let out a laugh slightly more high pitched than usual, and push her. She hated it when I treated her like glass. She’s told me time and time again that she’s just about fully recovered. Just big things like scaling houses get to her. I almost sigh in annoyance thinking about what she did.

“I got a call from Krystal today.” Moonbyul leads with.

Krystal had been permanently removed from our school, which I was glad to hear. Too many memories from her attacker were there. It was better to start fresh.

“Is she alright?” I hadn’t really talked to her. She thanked me and everything, but that was it. I wish I could get to know her better, but maybe it was better not to.

“Much better. She’s at a new school, and she’s in therapy. Recovery is slow, but she’s strong , that girl.”

“I could tell she was.”

There’s a small silence before I add anything. “I heard something new about Kai.” I look at her trying to read her face. I still don’t know her feelings on him after his whole story. I… He was troubled. It doesn’t excuse his actions, but I know he was so messed up... If he just had one person. “He has a good lawyer. He’s not getting off clean by any means, but I guess he’ll still have a life when it’s over.”

Her face doesn’t show any expression, and since I’m blocking peoples’ emotions I can’t tell by that either. But she nods. “Good. I hope he’ll do something good with it this time around.”

“Yeah.” I say as another short silence follows.

She quickly brings up the mood when she turns to me with a wide grin. “I almost forgot to tell you! I got it back!”

I don’t know what she’s talking about. “Got what back?” I ask completely confused.

“Oh here. Let me show you.” She stands up and digs into her jean pocket. “Come here. Look.”

I get up and walk in front of her. She’s holding a thick silver ring that has ridges.

“Do you know what this is?”

“I recognize it, but I don’t know what it’s called.”

“It’s called a nut, like a bolt and nut. Anyway, my dad gave this to me. It’s not just important because of that. Well, it is but… Let me just tell you the story.”

 I stare into her eyes. They’re glowing with nostalgia. There’s a small crack in my wall I can’t fight back her joy. It’s small though. It’s like it’s leaking through, but I don’t mind.

I smile. “Tell me it.”

“One night when I was like nine, right before bed, my dad comes in. He sits on the edge of the mattress and presses this into my hand. He tells me, ‘Byuli, I never want you to feel like your mother and I are forcing you to be a mechanic. The most important thing to a parent, is that their child is happy. So Byul, my daughter, if this isn’t what you want, ever at any time, you set that on my desk, and I’ll never bother you with mechanics again. You got that?’ Then I nodded and he kissed my head and left. I’ve had this with me ever since. Until-“

“You threw it over Kai’s head.”

“Exactly. So, I’m happy I found it.” She grins.

I don’t say anything. I just put both hands on the side of her face, and lean up to kiss her. She kisses me back with no hesitation, totally responsive.

As I’m gliding my hands down to her shoulders, I realize she still has her jacket on. At this point, I hated it when she kept it on around me. She wore it to keep people out, and I should not be one of those people.

“Why is your jacket still on?” I ask as I start pulling it off her.

“Sorry, I forgot. I’m just used to it. But it is getting hot in here, isn’t it?”

After I strip the jacket off of her, I gently glide my fingers up her left arm and watch her shiver. Sometimes, I do it just to mess with her. Now…

“Was this how you imagined showing me your scar?” I get closer to whisper into her ear. She involuntarily swallows.

“Something like that.” She says, her voice now very pleasantly husky. She uses her other arm to pull me closer by my waist. Erasing the remaining room between us.

I move my head back, gently brushing my lips against her jaw. The moment she’s able to, she captures my lips with her own.

With her lips on mine, there’s no stopping the floodgate of her emotions from rushing into me; her love, her desire…

It was fluid. It flowed through me, up though my blood stream and into my bones. Warming every inch of me.

It was a something I wouldn’t mind feeling again, again, and again.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Welp looks like i finished my first multi chapter story

thanks for reading

````

I Just started releasing the sequel to this if you liked it! It's called Thunder Rolls! Check it out!! 

 


End file.
